Kidnapped
by tendara
Summary: Miranda is in dire need of help - who can she trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights concerning The devil wears Prada. This little fic is intended for pure entertainment purposes for myself as well as others. No profit is ever to come of it.

**Warning:** There might be some tense moments that might be offensive to sensitive souls

**A.N.:** The idea for Kidnapped occured to me and a friend during a coffee break. Since that day the storyline has developped nicely and while the first two chapters are not really beta'ed the following are.  
>Writing this is a great pleasure, but to learn what you think is a big part of the fun. So - I'm looking forward to your reviews, until then, please enjoy reading.<p>

**o-o-o  
><strong>

**Kidnapped**

Miranda was impatiently stalking the grounds of the most recent photoshooting. Nothing was as it should be, Nigel driving her almost insane, shooing the malnourished looking models like a madman without succeeding in placing them at the right positions for the shoot.

To make matters worse, her new second assistant wasn't worth mentioning, her performances beyond regular rating scales. Why she still kept the girl in her services was entirely beyond Miranda, she could only plead a momentary weakness as her defense. If only the one and only true assistant she ever had in more than 20 years had not left her so ungraciously all the way back in Paris more than a year ago... Miranda refused to even think her name, having banned the young woman from her life as much as possible. At Runway, the fashion magazine Miranda was editor-in-chief of, nobody dared to mention the unnameable for fear to be eviscerated immediately by their boss.

Miranda was about to step up onto the shooting stage, when suddenly said maddeningly incapable second assistant came running towards her like the devil was on her heels.

"Miranda, Miranda," the woman had clearly run as fast as she could, being completely out of breath.

"Yes?" Miranda barked in annoyance, not looking at the girl.

Without another word her assistant held out a sheet of paper, apparently some message for Miranda. Still without acknowledging the girls presence Miranda waved her hand impatiently for the woman to finally hand her whatever it was she got.

Directing her attention to the message, Miranda took in a sharp breath.

"Have you read this?" she asked threateningly, keeping her voice quite but icy.

"O... only the first page... I, …. I sto...stopped," the girl uttered. Miranda rolled her eyes. Why was it, that people were incapable to articulate a proper sentence?

"Tiffany," what a ridiculous name really, Miranda should have known better than to employ someone named like a doll , "Have you suffered irreparable brain damage? Have you read this message, yes or no?"

"No, just the first page," the girl was about to wet her pants.

Not deigning to respond, Miranda dismissed her assistant, concentrating again on the document in her now trembling hands.

It was a two page fax, sent without any phone number or other expedient mentioned.

She read:

_To Miranda Priestly only, do not go on reading this fax if you are not Miranda Priestly. We'll know if you did and you'll suffer severe consequences. Hand this over immediately._

Turning the page, all color left her face and Miranda almost fainted. It read:

_We have your daughters. Don't try to contact them in any way, directly or indirectly. We'll know and they will be dead. Don't contact the summer camp, we'll know and they will be dead. Don't contact the police, FBI or anyone else, we'll know and they will be dead. Don't act any different, we'll know and they will be dead. _

_We need 4 million dollars wired to us to release them, you have four days, from today on. We'll be in contact, that's all._

Unable to keep standing any longer Miranda slowly staggered backwards, feeling blindly for the next seat behind her. She moved as if in trance, her knees refusing to cooperate.

Once she found what she was looking for, she fell into the seat, putting her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud. Her daughters, oh, no, please, not her daughters, Caroline and Cassidy,... what had happened to her darlings? She had talked to them on the phone only yesterday, everything seemed fine. They were in Colorado in a summer camp, enjoying summer break... Miranda felt dizzy and stayed numbly seated for long moments, her eyes unfocused and her brains refusing to function and to assimilate what had just happened.

Nigel drew her from her panicked state of mind, having finally realized, that the shoot was not going well.

"Miranda, thank god, there you are! We are looking for..." he trailed off, noticing Miranda's disarray. "Are you all right? You look weird somehow."

Shaking herself from her trance, Miranda tried to focus on Nigel. The demand had been clear, don't act different, she supposed that meant out of character, and for her to act like a zombie probably would be considered suspicious. Bearing all the resolve and self control she could muster she forced herself to answer her director of art.

"Yes Nigel?" How insignificant all this seemed suddenly.

"I'm afraid the shoot is not going well. Madelain acts like a diva, she refuses to take her position with the group and Jackson keeps pulling faces. Patricks replacement is just terrible, the proofs a total disaster." Nigel wildly flapped his hands while speaking, obviously on the verge of a nervous break-down.

A hysterical laugh threatened to overwhelm Miranda, this was all so ridiculous.

"Bore someone else with your incompetence Nigel," she turned to face away, not directing her gaze at the man. "Do your job and I trust you don't want to disappoint me." Hiding behind her masks, she cut any discussion short and before Nigel could add another word, she stood and prepared to leave. "Call Emily if there is anything else you need. That's all."

Once back in the safety of the car, Miranda's shoulders slumped, tears welled up in her eyes, she valiantly tried to hold them back for the time being.

"The Townhouse." She needed her privacy to think about what had just happened and what she was going to do.

TBC...

**A.N.: If you were Miranda, what would you do? Ideas and comments are more than welcome, I'm looking forward to your contributions! LOL **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Here goes the first update some of you requested. *big grin***

**Big thanks to all reviewers for their encouragements and great contributions, I greatly appreciate. Special thanks to Rosine and jh728 for their suggestions and input to this story. I incorporated some of your ideas, I hope you like what I did with them. :-) Hugs to you all, tendara **

o-o-o

Stumbling into the house, blinded by the now free falling tears, Miranda made her way to her study and sank into her comfortable chair.

"Bobbseys," she muttered. "Where are you my darlings?" Sobs threatened to overwhelm her. "Oh god, am I ever to see you again?"

Desperate Miranda sat still for several minutes, burying her face in her hands, before she got up and went to the cabinet in the corner of her study where she kept her liquor. She needed a drink, preferably a strong one, that would help her put her brains back together. She needed to think, analyze the situation and decide what she could and would do.

Looking at her watch, Miranda noticed only an hour had passed since she got the unbearable message. It felt like days to her. Taking a few deep breaths and downing her drink, Miranda tried to compose herself.

She read the message again:

_We have your daughters. Don't try to contact them in any way, directly or indirectly. We'll know and they will be dead. Don't contact the summer camp, we'll know and they will be dead. Don't contact the police, FBI or anyone else, we'll know and they will be dead. Don't act any different, we'll know and they will be dead. _

_We need 4 million dollars wired to us to release them, you have four days, from today on. We'll be in contact, that's all._

The kidnappers had been clear, Miranda should probably appreciate the clipped and precise instructions, she mused sarcastically. Where did they leave her?

One:  
>She had no way to know if her daughters really had been kidnapped or not. For all she knew this message could be a horrible joke to make her pay and Caroline and Cassidy could be enjoying themselves at their summer camp in Colorado and Miranda would be working herself up for nothing. Apparently she was not to call them or their supervisors at the camp to find out.<p>

Two:  
>For all she knew her daughters had been kidnapped and were in real danger the minute she thought about them. Who ever had send the message repeatedly threatened to kill the twins.<p>

Miranda felt she had no choice but to presume the worst. Considering what was at stake, the most precious she had, her daughters lives, she could not run the risk that her darlings were harmed in any way if she could prevent it. Therefore she had to make sure, she did all she was capable of to get Caroline and Cassidy back to her safe and sound.

This settled, Miranda looked at the options she was left with.

One:  
>She could do nothing, use the four day delay to gather the required amount of money and wait for instructions, hoping to get her daughters back once the kidnappers had what they wanted. Unfortunately she held no guarantee that doing as she was told would really bring back her daughters. She only had the words of some madmen, that they would release both girls. Waiting could be a waist of valuable time to rescue the twins and turn out to be a fatally wrong decision...<p>

Two:  
>She could try to take action and use the allocated four days and try to find out what had happened, even if told not to and by doing so, risk the wrath of the kidnappers if discovered. Well, she would need to be discreet, discovery not an option if she chose to follow this option. Otherwise this would surely be the more devastating option of the two mentioned.<p>

Considering the situation critically Miranda believed that if she would be careful in her moves she might be able to put some plan into action. To just submit herself and her daughters fate to some unknown entity was out of question for the head-strong woman, now she had started to overcome her initial shock. She was not to stand idly by and watch from a distance what happened to her darlings.

Squaring her shoulders and sitting up straight in her chair again, Miranda firmly set up her mind on two things: one – do not endanger the girls lives, two – don't let who ever is responsible get away with this.

Several ways of action came to mind:

One:  
>She could do the sensible thing, pick up the phone and call the police or the FBI. Although, if her house or her phone were taped, the kidnappers would know the minute she did so. Even if she succeeded in meeting some agent in private it would probably stay confidential for a short time, before word leaked out and the kidnapping of her daughters became common knowledge. There were just too many people involved, moles being everywhere. Unwise action, Miranda, she told herself.<p>

Two:  
>She could find and engage some private investigation agency and let them handle the situation. Unfortunately stopping by or calling them left her with the same result as action one, therefore not going to work either.<p>

Three:  
>She could try and confide secretly to someone she trusted and have this person take action in her place. She herself could maintain the outward impression of passively waiting out, gathering the ransom and wait for her daughters return. Meanwhile the other person would go and find her daughters by any means necessary, without the kidnappers noticing. This felt like a much better idea, since more discreet. Miranda was only left with the question who she could trust in this situation?<p>

One answer imposed itself: the girls father, Greg. Miranda trusted the man implicitly knowing he adored their daughters as much as she did herself. Unfortunately Greg was staying for a couple of months on business in China and would not be available in the allocated time span. Her second ex-husband Stephen was not an option, their recent divorce having been terrible and hurtful.

For a brief moment Miranda regretted her very private lifestyle, not doing friends, only acquaintances if any.

This left her employees, maybe Nigel or her first assistant, Emily, but could she trust them? They both held a grudge against her since she had left Emily in New York during Paris Fashion Week and once in Paris she had to destroy Nigel's dreams of leaving Runway to be with James Hold. She just couldn't picture Nigel harming innocent children to get back at her, no, Nigel was not that kind of a man. She could probably trust him.  
>Against her will, thinking of Paris Fashion Week reminded her of... Andrea, her second assistant at the time, the one who left her so unceremoniously on the steps of the Azzaro showing. Miranda had been suffering from that loss, much more than she cared to admit to anyone, least of all herself. She hadn't kept track of the girl, she only knew she had given her a recommendation that should assure her an employment at any paper in the country and she wasn't surprised when she got a call from the Mirror a year ago.<p>

Andrea. As a journalist the young woman probably had some connections that might prove useful in the current situation and she was used to investigate discreetly. Aside from that, the young woman held another big advantage: she was no longer in Miranda's entourage, therefore the kidnappers might even not know of her existance. They might watch Nigel, but not Andrea.  
>During her tenure at Runway Miranda had never had reason not to trust the girl, on the contrary, for some unknown reason Miranda had begun to confide in her assistant. Silly woman, she chastised herself, look where that left you... Pushing her personal feelings aside, Miranda decided that Andrea was the best option she held at the moment. "Hold on Bobbseys, mommy is getting you out of there, everything is going to be alright" she quietly encouraged her daughters and herself. She could only hope that the younger woman felt like helping, Miranda realized Andrea had absolutely no obligation to do so, Miranda not having treated her assistant very well.<p>

A brief glance at her watch told her she had been analyzing things for more then 40 minutes now, it was getting late if she wanted to take action today and make good use of the four days the kidnappers had given her.

Taking in a deep breath and steeling herself for what she was about to do, Miranda made up her mind.

She would send a message to Andrea and ask the reporter for help. She only needed to devise a way to do so, without alerting whoever was behind all this to her actions.

Direct contact wouldn't do, since Miranda had not kept in touch with her former assistant and contacting her now, would definitely be considered suspicious. Also her phone might be taped, her computer hacked and for all she knew the house wired. How else would the kidnappers know what she did as they had insinuated in their message? Miranda felt like she had to be extremely careful in her moves, else she risk the lives of Caroline and Cassidy by her own actions.

A few minutes later saw Miranda sitting at her desk, furiously writing two notes, one for Nigel one for Andrea.

o-o-o

Nigel looked up surprised when he noticed Roy coming towards him on the shooting range carrying a large garment bag.

"Miranda asked me to give you this and insisted you use the gown immediately in the shooting," Roy handed Nigel the bag and turned to leave.

"Wait, did she give any more instructions, say what she wants exactly?" Nigel frowned. What was Miranda up to? She had left the shoot in such a bad mood, that Nigel now feared for the worst.

"Nigel, you know how she is – did she ever explain her decisions?" Roy shook is head in amusement.

"Of course not," Nigel murmured, his day could not get any worse anyway, nothing turned out on this shoot. Slowly returning to his place next to the photographer, Nigel placed the bag Miranda sent onto his stool. He would have a look at the gown in a few minutes, now he needed to concentrate on the current setting.

Half an hour passed and Nigel was still very much concentrating on what was going on at the shoot, having forgotten about Miranda's demand. Only when he finally sank down onto his directors chair and on the plastic did he remember.

Swiftly unzipping the bag, he took out a fine Chanel dress, complete with accessories. Mustering the ensemble critically, Nigel noticed the weird coloring, belt and dress didn't match at all... Miranda had to be in a very bad shape if she suggested he use this as it was in the shoot.

Curious Nigel fingered the unfortunate belt. Why had Miranda decided she wanted this one, when they had a perfect... but wait, what was this? Attached behind the buckle he found a tiny piece of paper. Taking it out carefully, Nigel unfolded it and read:

_Nigel,  
>please excuse my earlier behavior, I can not explain now. Just know it is of the utmost importance that you act like nothing weird happens, don't let anyone read this message or see what you are to do next. Please refrain from mentioning this when you next see me. All I ask is, that you bring the envelope you find in the right pocket of the dress to Andrea as quickly as possible. I can only hope you two kept in touch. MP<em>

TBC...

**A.N.: I'm again looking forward to your comments, please let me know how you liked this update :-) If you like it, more is coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Sorry it has been taking me a little longer to update since I've decided to bring a beta in. Now that I have succeeded it should not take as long again - if you still want to go on reading that is.**

**Thanks to all of you who gave support and continued encouragements in your reviews – you are the greatest!**

**I hope you do appreciate my beta's efforts as much as I do, big hugs and a huge thank you to you, my wonderful AG! I owe you … :-)**

**Note: all errors in this story are entirely mine. Have a nice read. That's all.**

o-o-o

Answering her doorbell Andy was very surprised to find Nigel on her doorstep. They had met for drinks a couple of times after she left Runway, but it had been quite a while since they last got together. Having no plans for the evening, Andy was glad for the company.

Much to her disappointment Nigel refused to come in, maintaining he needed to go back to the photo shoot before everything really went downhill without him present. He explained briefly why he was there and left a confused Andy with Miranda's letter in hand.

_To Andrea Sachs, to be opened personally and in private _

There was no doubt the letter was from the editor-in-chief; Andy would always recognize the elegant, forceful handwriting.

"What the heck," Andy mumbled, "you hate me, Miranda. Why would you write all of a sudden?"

Andy didn't know if she wanted to find out what this was about. She was glad she had finally been able to ban the older woman from her life, get her out of her thoughts and move on. Looking at the envelop in her hand threw Andy into a loop, pictures of Miranda and her time at Runway flashing unbidden on her mind... Miranda demanding the impossible, Miranda acerbically dressing Andy down, but also Miranda taking Andy in each morning her lips curling just the tiniest bit, Miranda letting her assistant ride the elevator with her, a desperate Miranda in Paris... oh, god, do not think about Paris, Andy scolded herself.

Paris. If only Miranda had blacklisted Andy on her return, Andy would not have felt bad about her actions. Getting a recommendation instead from the editor had been unexpected and Andy felt like she owed Miranda for both the letter and the way she had left her. Perhaps this note would allow her the chance to finally get rid of the troubling feeling and her guilt. To pay Miranda back, and make up for leaving without notice.

Andy didn't feel like she should open the letter immediately. No, she would first think about the implications of getting involved with Miranda again and if she really wanted to impose that kind of pressure on herself. Reading what Miranda had to say meant that Andy would open another, more personal, wound as well, one she knew she probably couldn't avoid now but didn't know if she was ready for. Just seeing the familiar handwriting made her sweat...

She put the letter down and turned her back to it.

The dishes needed to be done and the bathroom hadn't been cleaned for at least two days... there was just so much dust under her bed, she needed to vacuum the living room as well... When had she last cleaned the windows?

After trying to occupy herself for long moments and not think about the unfortunate letter and its writer, Andy finally gave in, unable to concentrate on anything else. Ignoring Miranda didn't work; it never had for Andy. She carefully approached the offending object she had left on her coffee table like it was about to blow in her face.

Heart pounding, hands trembling, Andy was nervous as hell. What did Miranda want after a year had passed during which she had not acknowledged Andy's existence at all? Not even sparing Andy a glance when they met briefly in front of the Elias-Clarke building shortly after Andy's resignation?

Before she could work herself up completely about the matter and lose her resolve again, Andy took in a deep breath, tearing the envelop open.

She read the message once, twice, sitting back slowly on her couch, not quite believing her eyes. Just to make sure she got it right she read Miranda's words a third time:

_Andrea,_

_I know I have absolutely no right to ask anything of you, least of all demand your help. I can only plead with you and beg you to hear me out since this is not about me but my children, Caroline and Cassidy. As it seems they have been kidnapped from their vacation camp in Colorado. Enclosed is the demand given to me by their captors. My hands are bound; I cannot run the risk of endangering my daughters' lives. _ _Knowing you as an intelligent and capable woman as well as a reporter, I feel that you are the one and only person to whom I can turn without suspicion who could possibly act as my substitute and take action in my place. If you were amenable, Andrea, I would ask you to take all actions you deem necessary to bring my daughters safely home. All I ask is that you act discreetly, so it appears as though I have adhered to their demands. Money is of no concern; I will gladly pay whatever is required to get my daughters back alive and well. Should you need to contact me for further information, I trust you to devise a way to not arouse suspicion. _ _Please consider helping me in this, Andrea. Despite what happened between us, I trust you. _

_MP_

Staring at the message, Andy felt numb. Miranda asked her, Andrea Sachs, to handle the abduction of her daughters in her place? Miranda trusted her to do the right thing when she could not? Trusted her with her daughters' lives? Geez.

Sure, Andy had read about kidnappings in the papers. She even had the chance to follow a colleague cover a case of parental child abduction about five months ago, but that didn't prepare her at all to take responsibility in the case of Miranda's daughters kidnapping. This was nothing she could take lightly; she knew how much the twins meant to the editor. Miranda must really be desperate if she turned to Andy and resolved to be involved passively. True, the kidnappers didn't leave much choice in their demands, if one took them seriously, but regardless. Acting that way must be costing Miranda immensely.

Glancing at her watch, Andy pushed her reluctance and personal feelings aside and decided she had no choice but to do as Miranda asked. The kindhearted soul that was Andy Sachs would never be able to forgive herself if something bad happened to the twins and she could have helped to prevent it. She was aware, however, that she was about to accept a huge responsibility. No one could predict the outcome, despite all best efforts that might be undertaken. Decisions would have to be made that might turn out to be fatally wrong in hindsight. Andy felt she was too young for this kind of responsibility, but for Miranda's and her children's sake she would go forward. However, there was no way that she could do this all on her own.

She remembered her colleague had written some article at the time he covered his story, including advice on how one should act if kidnapped. They had published the article and Andy hoped she could use some of the information now.

An hour later Andy sat at her desk at the Mirror. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. Much to Andy's relief, the article indeed held some useful information about what needed to be done. That, coupled with some more research, Andy soon felt like she had a place to start.

Writing down what she considered to be important, she decided she needed to contact Miranda and get her approval as well as more information about the situation before taking further action.

o-o-o

The doorbell made Miranda jump. She was still in her study either pacing or staring off into space, on edge, nerves raw, ready to tear the kidnappers apart with her bare hands. Watching the minutes pass by and wondering if Nigel and Andrea had gotten her messages, while praying that her daughters were alive and preferably enjoying themselves in Colorado, did nothing to calm the editor. She felt like things were moving at a glacial pace...If only this could turn out to be nothing but a terrible prank...

8:30p.m. Who would stop by this late?

Yanking her door open, she barked at the unfortunate man standing on her step, "How dare you ring unannounced at this hour? Don't you have any manners?"

She was about to shut the door again, when the grin on the man's face intrigued her. Somehow that smile seemed familiar… Narrowing her eyes, Miranda looked the man up and down, could it be that they had met before? Could he be involved in the kidnapping? Did he follow her?

He was wearing the blue overall of New York's city technicians, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, covering most of his short dark hair. In one hand he held a clipboard while in the other he had the obligatory toolbox.

"Mrs. Priestly?" he inquired, looking up and directly into the editor's eyes. Their gazes locked. Miranda drew in a sharp breath... understanding dawned.

Miranda was glad for all the practice she had keeping her expression under control, else she might have given herself away. Before her stood her former assistant, Andrea, in the disguise of a city employee.

"Yes?" she asked keeping her answer short, fearful she would let her relief show.

"We've been checkin' on the heatin' system in your neighborhood all day, Ma'am, makin' sure there are no gas leaks. If I could please have a look and if you would fill out this form I'll be outta your hair as soon as possible," giving her best Bronx drawl, Andy took a step closer. She had figured that even if the townhouse was under surveillance, chances were they hadn't included the basement where the central heating was usually located.

She hoped she could drag Miranda downstairs and have her answer some questions she had written down on the clipboard without anyone noticing.

"If you must," Miranda feigned annoyance, when in reality her heart was beating quickly. Andrea, dear Andrea, had not turned her down. Gesturing for the 'man' to enter, Miranda turned and led the way down to the basement.

Once there the two women dropped all pretense. Andy quickly held up a finger and stopped Miranda before she could say anything, "Let's not waste time Miranda, I can't stay long. We'll leave explanations and everything else for later, ok? I am going to help you, but I need information and instructions."

Miranda nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course." Switching into editor mode, Miranda swiftly rattled of what she had come up with so far. "You need to check up on my daughters; this might not be a real kidnapping, Andrea. First thing tomorrow, go to Colorado, find out what happened there and why they didn't contact me. Tonight I want you to find Lucy Farinelli, she is the best you can get in terms of private investigation and protection. Hire her; make this an absolute priority. I'll pay whatever she asks. If she has another obligation currently, I'll double her fees. Just get her, Andrea." While she was talking, Miranda scribbled contact information onto the clipboard. "Here is everything you need to know."

"Fine. Who do you want in charge, me or her?" Andy asked, there were sure to be disagreements during the investigation and Andy needed to know Miranda's position.

Considering briefly, Miranda answered looking Andy firmly in the eyes, "You. You know me, and Runway. I feel this is somehow related to me so your insight might be useful and your decisions more appropriate. I trust you to cooperate with Ms. Farinelli and carefully weigh pros and cons. If you must, trust your instincts."

"What about the police? I have some contacts through work that I might seek out and ask for advice."

"I'd rather you meet with Ms. Farinelli first and, if she believes you need to bring the police in, then go ahead and contact your sources, Andrea. For now, I'd like you to keep this as quiet as possible. Not a word to anyone."

"Of course not." Andy had more questions she needed to clarify before they ran out of time. "What about who did this? Have you any idea? Someone or somewhere we can start?"

"I'll send you a list of all current Runway employees and those I've fired in recent months." Rolling her eyes at Andy's expression, Miranda added, "I cannot be expected to continue working with the incompetent, Andrea."

"How many?" Andy couldn't refrain from asking.

"A few, ten or twenty, I don't remember." Miranda tilted her head but refused to look like she cared. "Well, and then there are the obvious suspects I suppose, Irv, James Holt, Jacqueline Follet, Christian Thompson to name but a few. I'll send you the rest later. Oh, and not to mention my second ex-husband," she added as an afterthought.

"Stephen?"

"Yes."

"I read about the divorce in the papers. Anything specific I need to know about him?" For all Andy knew, the divorce had not been pretty, Miranda having practically ruined the man and his reputation.

"Get Farinelli to look at his finances, I believe she might find some irregularities that might give you a lead. We didn't part on good terms and he might be penniless without me supporting his lifestyle. He never took to the girls." Miranda sighed and looked at her watch, they had been downstairs for a little more than three minutes now.

Noticing Miranda's glance, Andy quickly pressed on "We need do stay in touch Miranda, I need you to give me a key to the townhouse and a copy of your schedule for the next two weeks. Go upstairs and get the copy, I'll follow you in a minute."

"Yes, of course," Miranda didn't much like the idea of giving away her privacy but Andrea had carried her keys before, so there was no reason not to trust her now. She took a few steps toward the staircase but turned around again. "Andrea? Thank you, you don't know how much your help means to me." Miranda tried to smile at the young woman, conveying her gratitude.

Andy met Miranda's gaze and held it for a few moments, aware how rare of a moment this was. "Let's do this, expect some contact tomorrow, tonight I have a few things I still need to take care of." Nodding at the editor, Andy motioned for the other woman to make her way back up the stairs. She didn't want to dwell on what she was about to do for Miranda right now, fearing that she still might pull out if she began to really think about what she had gotten herself into.

o-o-o


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: So many great reviews for chapter 3 – I am flattered and keep smiling all day- thank you all for reading and sharing your enthusiasm! Please don't change, ever... :D**

**Special thanks to my friend from Seattle, who keeps encouraging me with her support and who counter-balances my inadequacy at setting up a proper account on LJ by posting there for me. That's wonderful, thank you!**

**Last but not least, a big thank you to you my lovely beta, AG – you make all the difference and I am glad readers included you in their reviews.**

**Enough of my rambling, start reading and enjoy! :-)**

**Disclaimer:**Lucy Farinelli belongs entirely to Patricia Cornwell, no copyright infringements intended. I borrow her character for this story and will give her back unharmed.

o-o-o

As soon as Andy left Miranda she contacted Lucy Farinelli at her investigating agency, The Last Precinct. After briefly listening to Andy's explanations, Lucy agreed to meet at her office in an hour.

Upon arriving, Andy couldn't help but wonder. She was standing in front of a typical New York brownstone that had apparently been recently renovated. Nothing indicated the business the building was supposed to house. Without the instructions she had been given, Andy would have believed she was in the wrong place. Apparently one had to know about The Last Precinct and the services they offered, and Andy suspected only a select few were allowed to make contact. Despite the situation a small smile played on her lips; this was so typical Miranda.

Stepping from the elevator on the fifth floor, Andy was greeted by a woman she assumed was Lucy Farinelli. Instantly impressed with her elegant surroundings and the woman herself, Andy silently applauded Miranda for her choice. The woman Andy shook hands with was about her age. She stood nearly six feet tall, seemingly well trained if her slender waist and rather broad shoulders were any indication. Her dark features together with a pair of bright blue eyes made Lucy Farinelli an interesting woman. Dressed in what Andy could recognize and appreciate thanks to her tenure at Runway as a custom tailored and expensive suit, the woman's whole attitude bespoke natural authority.

"Ms. Sachs, I presume?" Andy nodded and the other woman motioned for her to step forward. "Please follow me to my office. I'm afraid all other investigators have gone home, except for our night watch. I will introduce you to them later."

"Thank you, I am aware this is a late call, but I've only just become aware of this emergency. Please, call me Andy," She felt that she had to present an excuse for interrupting the other woman's evening.

"Don't worry, we are used to emergencies at The Last Precinct. That's what we are here for, actually." Sitting behind her desk, Lucy motioned for Andy to have a seat as well. "Andy is fine as long as you will call me Lucy. Can I get you something before you tell me what this is all about?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

Lucy attentively listened to what happened, only interrupting Andy from time to time to ask some questions for clarification. Once Andy had finished, Lucy stayed silent for a couple of moments, contemplating the facts and considering what she needed to tell her client.

"Andy, what you have just told me is a very serious matter, but I believe you are already aware of that. My team and I are willing to take Miranda's case, but you need to be aware that every kidnapping is different. Every situation holds its own particular risks that I cannot foresee. We do have experiences with child kidnappings and of course we are well equipped for the tasks we need to perform. However, I can not give you any guarantees."

Andy nodded in understanding. "I hear that you are the best, Miranda wouldn't have send me here otherwise. All I ask is that you keep me informed at all times and include me in the investigation."

"Right. It is essential that you are part of the investigation, since family members or close friends are often best placed for judging the situation. Usually I prefer to work with close friends, they are less emotionally involved and thus provide more rational choices. I expect you to be around 24/7, if need be?" intent blue eyes fixed on Andy.

"Of course, well, I need to check with my boss first, but there should be no problem really... I can always promise him the exclusive, interviews and all..."

Noticing Lucy arching an eyebrow, Andy felt compelled to elaborate, "I've been a reporter with the Mirror since I left Miranda's employ."

Lucy looked up sharply "Glad you shared that little tidbit of information." The investigator loathed the press, every experience with the media she had in the past had been more than unpleasant, to put things politely.

She cringed inwardly and her voice held noticeably less warmth as she continued, "As I see it, you do as you please once this is over. But as long as I am in charge of this investigation I ask you not to write a line about anything. I don't want any of it in the media. Once we are done you can do whatever you want, but I will not have you mention The Last Precinct. Not a word about us, neither me nor any of my people." Sliding a paper over to Andy, Lucy added, "Please sign this confidentiality agreement, no offense intended, but in our line of work we need to keep our secrets."

Andy nodded her understanding. "No offense taken."

Smiling back at her client Lucy relaxed a little, she didn't get a bad vibe off of Andy Sachs like she usually did with the press. Maybe this time they would be able to get along. It also helped that Andy was a rather attractive woman in Lucy's opinion. "Thanks. Now I need to get my staff together and set up a few things with them. I suggest you go home and we'll see were we are going with this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I need to check on the twins, see if they are still at the camp or not." That was what Miranda had asked her to do and she firmly intended to respect the editor's wishes.

"Fine, but you are not going alone. I'll pick you up at your place, 4:30a.m. Be ready. Here is my card; you may contact me at all hours." She handed Andy an expensive looking business card, which had only The Last Precinct and a cell phone number listed.

TBC...

o-o-o

**A.N.: This installment turned out to be a little short, since I wanted to start the next one with the second day. Hope you did enjoy - Please review again :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: AG has been doing a wonderful job in beta'ing for me again and my biggest thanks go her way...**

… **as well as to all my reviewers who keep my spirits high. Thanks! :-)**

**o-o-o**

**DAY 2 – part 1**

**o-o-o**

New York Airport, 5a.m.

Andy, Lucy and two other women Lucy had introduced as Sally and Jennifer drove up on the airfield to a medium sized private jet. They were on their way to Colorado using the jet The Last Precinct owned and Lucy would pilot.

Andy couldn't help but be more impressed by the minute with the vibrant young woman as she observed her. Lucy handled the pre-flight routines masterfully, as if she did them every day.

"Get ready for take off ladies, we are about to leave in five minutes," she told them over the headphones they were all wearing. "Once up there, Sally, Jen, I want you to fill Andy in on our plans for today, right?"

"Got it, Lucy," came the quiet reply.

Andy groaned, she had hoped to be able to catch up on some much-needed sleep since she had been too nervous to rest during the night. Without the reassuring presence of the three other women Andy supposed she would have been running by now, leaving Miranda and her girls in the past, where she felt she should have left them in the first place, feeling at a complete loss at the present situation. Why Miranda had put her in charge was beyond her.

New York, Miranda's Townhouse, 5:10a.m.

Restless, Miranda finally conceded that sleep was eluding her tonight and decided she needed to get things going. She went to her study and turned her computer on.

All night Miranda had tried to figure out how she was to raise the ransom; four million dollars was not an amount even she could easily procure. She had her stock options, several other assets and there were the twins' trust funds of course, but even if she succeeded in selling it all, it would not be enough.

"Don't worry, darlings, mommy is going to find a way to get you back, whatever it takes," Miranda whispered, barely daring to do so for fear the kidnappers might listen in. She didn't want them to know how determined she was or give them any indication as to her actions.

It was bad enough that they might be reading every word she was typing on her computer, since Miranda figured they had hacked her system. She felt her anger build. She was virtually incapable of having any privacy in her own home anymore, something for which she abhorred and hated the people who did this to her all the more.

Deciding she may as well use the presumed surveillance to her advantage, Miranda began to lay down some false leads for the kidnappers to follow and to keep them distracted.

Somewhere above the US, on a private jet, close to 6a.m.

"Report," Andy heard Lucy say into her mouthpiece, while piloting the jet. Andy and the other two women were in the middle of their briefing, but paused when Lucy spoke.

After listening for the better part of ten minutes and nodding from time to time, Lucy set on the autopilot and turned to face the other three women.

"Techs have been working all night," she informed the eagerly waiting women. "Miranda's systems have been hacked and checked, turning up a few indications that others have done the same. We are currently following the leads and trying to get further useful information. IP tracebacks are all set, but we have still to wait until someone from outside connects again. Seems like right now Miranda is online, randomly accessing pages while probably gathering information about kidnappings, procedures and victims associations." Lucy smirked. "Looks like this lady is not one to stand by and wait for the action to happen without her." She looked over to where Andy was sitting.

Andy nodded grinning, "Oh, no. She is definitely not. If you knew her, you would be shocked that she's letting us handle this in the first place. I take it Miranda feels better today." Somehow Andy was relieved at the thought. "What else have you come up with so far?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing much I'm afraid. We've hacked into the phone company and had a look at Miranda's connection – don't look like that Andy, we're not going to ask nicely and fill in a thousand different applications and wade through miles of red tape," Lucy almost rolled her eyes and Sally and Jen laughed at Andy's flabbergasted expression, before Lucy continued, "Unfortunately all calls to and from the townhouse look clear. Nothing unusual. We have been able to trace the fax back to an internet cafe in Soho, no way to know who was using the machine yesterday, though. Anyway, the guys are going to get fingerprints as soon as the shop opens, just in case. If we're lucky they have surveillance cameras."

Her people had done several other things during the night as well, but Lucy decided they weren't necessary for Andy to be aware of at the moment. She didn't need to be concerned and have too many things on her mind when they needed her to be at her best in a few hours.

New York, Miranda's Townhouse, 6:50a.m

"Damn it," Miranda wasn't content at all. "Why is it that I can find nearly anything on this computer except useful information?" She drummed her fingers on the keyboard impatiently. Her research had left her with next to nothing as to how to get her girls back. Doing her research had been tiresome, since she had been haphazardly clicking on websites. Only from time to time had she dared to access sites she really was interested in, wanting to distract whoever was watching her connection from her real intentions.

She knew an expert would probably consider her efforts ridiculous, but didn't know nearly enough about the internet to think of a better way. Perhaps some day soon she would devote her attention to such matters and learn more. These techniques were perhaps not as useless as she had considered them to be until now.

Accepting her defeat for now, she connected to her banking accounts, at least this was a development in new technology Miranda greatly appreciated. Being able to place orders online saved valuable time and a lot of hassle with her bankers.

Checking on her investments Miranda was shocked to realize she was not even getting close to the needed amount for the ransom, not to speak of expenses Andy and Lucy Farinelli were hopefully generating right now. "Damn again."

How unfortunate that Greg was abroad, he could have been of some help...As the girls father he should have helped raise the ransom and be at Miranda's side in this time of need. "I guess I am on my own again. I am going to find a way out of this. I will not let my girls down," she encouraged herself silently.

Shutting her computer down, Miranda went to the kitchen to get herself some long needed coffee and think about how she could raise the ransom.

Somewhere above the US, on the private jet, 8:58 a.m.

"Are we all set?" Jen asked Andy to make sure the other woman understood what she needed to do once they got to the camp.

"Yeah, I think so. But I don't know if they will believe me to be a family member without any proof. I could be just someone pretending to know the girls. Do you really think this will work?" Doubts lingered on Andy's mind. They had asked her to act like she was a distant cousin of the Priestly family, passing by on a business trip and wanting to catch up with Caroline and Cassidy on their vacation.

Turning in her seat Lucy faced their way. "Go ahead, Jen, show her," she instructed.

"You're the boss, Lucy." Grabbing a folder from her briefcase Jen did as she was told and slid some pictures over to Andy.

Taking a look Andy took in a sharp breath. "How the fuck did you get these pictures? I have never... the twins and I, we never... and Miranda..." Not believing her eyes, she stared at what was before her that she knew was fake. But if you accepted pictures as evidence then they certainly looked real...

Sally laughed again and Andy was getting upset, this was the second time in not even four hours that she felt like the woman was making fun of her.

"Don't worry, Sally, I know you photoshopped this. What I don't know is how you got our pictures to begin with?" Andy was not as naïve as the other woman seemed to believe she was. As a reporter she actually knew her fair share about creating fake evidence, pictures or otherwise.

"Boss?" Jen inquired before answering.

"Go ahead."

Nodding, Jen explained, "Your picture came from our surveillance cameras in our office yesterday. Miranda provided the others."

Furrowing her brows inquisitively, Andy shook her head not quite believing the other woman's words, "You met Miranda and she gave you pictures of herself and the twins?"

"Not exactly. We got them on her hard drive." At Andy's still inquisitive look she reluctantly elaborated, "We had to come up with a plan in a short time. We couldn't go and ask so we did the next best thing, since we had to check her system anyway. It might not be the most elegant way, but it works and it's not like we did what we did without reason. She pays for us to succeed." Jen shrugged her shoulders. "It takes what it takes, doesn't it?"

Andy didn't feel comfortable at the thought of someone invading Miranda's privacy, but she had to admit that with the pictures as proof those responsible at the camp would probably let her meet the girls or tell her where she could find them.

"Nice work," she mumbled.

New York, Elias-Clarke Building, Runway Floor, 9:25a.m.

The run-through was in full swing and Miranda was just about to give her crew a complete review of how incapable she thought them to be, when she suddenly stopped all movement and seemingly spaced out.

"What if I have a lead?" she muttered under her breath so no one could hear her.

Miranda had been giving her absolute best all morning, trying valiantly to stay focused on her work, but still the kidnapping had been constantly in the back of her mind. Now, her mind had unconsciously supplied a thought, taking the editor completely by surprise. Maybe her research earlier had not been as useless as she had first thought...

Colorado, Durango Airport, 9:28a.m.

They had touched down a few minutes ago. Lucy was checking with airport officials and Andy and the other two women checked their schedules. Sally and Jen were to stay in Durango and wait for Lucy's instructions. Both Lucy and Andy were to drive to the summer camp situated to the north of the city and finally find out what was going on.

Andy fervently hoped they would find the girls there. She could almost picture the call she would make to tell Miranda, to hell with threatening messages from wannabe kidnappers. Andy grinned at the thought; Miranda would be so relieved.

New York, Elias-Clarke Building, Runway Floor, 9:45a.m.

Nigel narrowed his eyes recalling Miranda's erratic behavior this morning.

For Miranda to interrupt the run-through and to get everyone to leave her office in what seemed like less than three seconds was rather unusual. Following yesterday's demand he had not commented in any way on what the editor-in-chief had asked him to do, but that didn't stop him from thinking. He had a few questions he wanted answers to and he knew just the person that could probably provide them.

"Hello Andy," Nigel cajoled as soon as he had the young woman on the phone. "Excuse me for leaving you in such a hurry yesterday, I didn't even take the time to ask how you were." A little small talk for starters and he would throw his questions in...

"What do you mean, not now?" Nigel flapped his hand, "Come on, Six, it'll take just a minute. I was wondering... Hello? Andy?" The line was dead, she had cut him off right in the middle of his sentence and Nigel was now staring at his phone, puzzled. The young woman had disconnected the call in a way only one other person he knew would. What was going on here? Miranda had sent a message to Andy yesterday and today both women were acting strange?

Colorado, north of Durango, 10:15a.m.

They stopped in front of a beautiful log cabin housing the camp administration. Taking a look at her surroundings Andy instantly relaxed. The camp was situated in a lush valley with gentle slopes and behind the building she could make out water, probably a lake, surrounded by tall trees. In the background she could see the imperious peaks of still snowcapped mountains. On a sunny day like today, the scenery was almost too beautiful to be real. Andy understood perfectly well why the twins wanted to spend three weeks here.

"Come one, let's go. I'm really curious as to what we are going to find," Lucy got out and went to open Andy's door, since she acted as Andy's driver as would be appropriate for a Priestly relative. She had figured acting as a driver would give her special insight into things if she could merge with the staff and take advantage of the camaraderie that usually was to be found amongst all employees of the rich and famous. Lucy hoped to get some insider information that the desk clerk would not provide for Andy. So while Andy approached the office, Lucy turned to talk to the gardener she spotted close by.

Andy had been in Miranda's employ long enough to know how she needed to act as the editor's relative. Stalking right up to the clerk's desk, she glanced at him and demanded in a neutral tone, " Good morning. I am here to meet the Priestly twins. Call them for me, please."

Confused, the young man looked up from the papers he had been working on. "The Priestly twins? May I ask who wants to see them?"

"Their cousin, Andrea Sachs. Now, call them, I don't have all day."

"I'm afraid I can't, Ms. Sachs," he apologetically shook his head.

"And why, pray tell, is that so?" Andy tapped her foot impatiently.

"They are no longer staying with us. So you see, even if I wanted to, I can't call them for you. Now excuse me, I have some work I need to finish." Andy was impressed with the young man who had just dismissed her despite her imperious tone. Or perhaps because of it. She decided to change tactics and gave him her largest smile.

"Oh, I see. But you can certainly tell me where I can find them then?"

"No idea, I would suggest you call their mother and ask her where they went."

"Their mother, Miranda?"

"Yes, she came to pick them up yesterday and I believe they must be with her. Now excuse me, I really need to get back to my work."

_Andy_, Lucy's voice came over the earplug she was wearing, _ask him if he saw them leave with Miranda, if she came in her car or in a rental, and what time she got here._

"One last question please, did you notice if Miranda had her driver and her car waiting when she came to get the girls? I might catch up with them if she did."

Annoyed, the clerk focused his attention back on Andy. "She had both, driver and car, if I remember correctly a black Mercedes."

"Oh dear, poor Cassidy, she hates the black Mercedes." Andy feigned a pitiful sigh. "She must have been quite upset Miranda came to pick them up with that car. I'm surprised actually she didn't refuse to get in. It must have been some scene to watch."

Wrinkling his nose the young man looked thoughtful. "Now you mention it, I didn't see them leave together actually. Ms. Priestly came in here to tell me she was picking up the twins. And since they haven't been around since I believe they left without me actually seeing them."

Andy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, you didn't see Miranda pick up the girls? She must have come in here and asked you to call them just like I did a few moments ago?"

"No, it was not like that. She simply marched in here, told me she had picked up the twins and that they were leaving now and we were to send their luggage back to New York for them."

Not showing her surprise, Andy turned to leave. "Well, thank you, you have really been helpful, Jeff." After taking a few steps she rounded back on him. "How did you know it was Miranda?"

He shrugged, "She said she was their mother and she looked like the woman on the picture in that magazine of hers."

o-o-o

TBC …

**A.N.: As always your feedback is greatly appreciated, I can't wait to read what you have to say... *G***


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hmm, what happened to reviews for chap. 5? I wonder... but let me thank those who reviewed all the more since they kept me happy and going on writing this story and made me believe someone liked the update. Thanks folks!  
>As Miranda says, I live on hope, so please have fun, enjoy the read and maybe you want to review...<strong>

**Special thanks to you AG for beta'ing this chapter again, you know how much I appreciate your input :D**

.

o-o-o

**Day 2 - part 2**

o-o-o

Colorado, north of Durango, 10:25a.m.

Back in the car, Andy dropped the mask she had carefully kept in place for Jeff. "Miranda? Miranda came to get the girls? What the fuck are you up to Miranda?" she whispered still not really believing what she had just learned.

"Shit" she heard Lucy mutter. "That wasn't what I expected at all... Any idea what is going on here?" Lucy fixed on Andy.

Andy shook her head in the negative; she had no idea.

"Do you think she might be playing some demented game with us?" Lucy had seen her fair share of crazy and insane situations during her time with the FBI and ATF. There were not many things she would believe to be impossible. For a mother to pretend to have kidnapped her own children, for whatever reason, was something she would only shrug her shoulders at, all too common in custody battles. Who knew what Miranda intended? She was rich, eccentric and held a great deal of power in her job - the perfect ingredients for drama in Lucy's opinion.

Thinking about what Lucy implied before answering, Andy felt helpless. "All I know is that Miranda always seemed to really care about her girls. She nearly fired me because I couldn't get her out of Miami in a hurricane and she missed her girls' recital at school."

They both stayed silent.

"I don't think Miranda would pretend to do harm to her children or harm them in any way. No. It doesn't seem right," she added after a while.

"How well do you know her?"

"I used to work for her as her assistant a year ago." Andy shrugged. "Not too well, I presume."

"So why did she bring you in? Why not someone she knows better? Someone the girls know?"

"I don't know really, she explained she trusted me and that she didn't know who else to ask... "

"Or she asked you, because she thought you would help her plans, that you wouldn't be able to see what she is up to, because you don't know her well enough."

"You think she might have planned for us to investigate, give her an alibi and help cover up what really happened to the twins?" Furrowing her brows, Andy refused to believe what Lucy suggested.

"It's not unheard of, I've seen it before."

"That's ridiculous, why ask me to come here find out what happened? She insisted I come here personally and meet the twins if possible. It's not logical for her to act like that if she went to get the twins herself and she knew someone would tell me at the camp. And why would you find her computer hacked? Miranda doesn't know a thing about informatics, I can guarantee you," Andy was getting angry. Lucy's insinuations annoyed her. Miranda was neither a bad mother nor an insane person. "And what about her schedule? Miranda was in New York all day, she was at the photoshoot, plenty of people can confirm her presence. I believe you can call it a fact that Miranda didn't leave New York."

Thoughtful, Lucy slowly answered, "Yeah, you certainly have a point there... But I still don't see why she asked you, no offense."

Remembering her tenure at Runway Andy's voice grew softer as she answered. "We always had a special relationship, she let me do things no one else was permitted to do, like ride the elevator with her." Looking up and meeting Lucy's gaze she added, "So I believe she and I are still on decent terms and maybe that's why."

"Sharing the elevator?" looking quizzical, Lucy started to get a weird feeling for her client.

New York, Elias-Clarke Building, Runway Floor, 11:12a.m.

Watching the clock in the bottom right corner of her computer screen, Miranda felt every nerve ending buzzing. _Glacial pace... glacial pace... glacial pace..._ the clock seemed to mock her. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days.

"Coat. Bag." Miranda impatiently tapped her foot and didn't spare her second assistant a glance. "Before next year would be nice, Emily." Even after five months she still saw no reason why she would grant the girl the favor of calling her by her real name.

Her assistants had fled her office after receiving cutting and slicing comments about even the most inconsequential missteps all day and didn't dare bother her if not summoned. Miranda had never before been in such a terrible mood. To call her Dragon Lady or Ice Queen seemed to be the understatement of the year today.

Colorado, Durango, Brickhouse Cafe & Coffee Bar, 11:17a.m.

Andy and Lucy immediately spotted the other two women seated in a booth at the back of the cafe.

"Got anything?" Lucy asked without further ado and sliding into the booth. She had called ahead and had already filled them in on what they had discovered, so they didn't need to waist time with explanations.

"Yup, the Mercedes came from a local rental here in Durango. John Smith, can you imagine?" a sarcastic smile graced Sally's lips.

"Fortune smiles on us," Lucy groaned. "Let me guess, the surveillance cameras are broken?"

"How did you know?" smirking Jen confirmed. "John is – I quote – 'big, built like George Clooney, gorgeous but not as good looking'. Dark, really short hair, wearing sunglasses and a dark suit. Our dear Mister Everybody again."

"Could you at least have a look at the Mercedes?"

"Better, we got the car and techs from Vegas are on their way."

Lucy nodded, she still had her connections from the FBI and ATF all over the country and whenever the need arose, she or some of her staff teamed up with them. Criminal experts would gather physical evidences from the Mercedes to later identify who used the car yesterday thus hopefully linking the car and it's occupants to the kidnapping.

"Good, we might have a lead there. Any suggestions as to how 'Miranda'" Lucy crooked her fingers as if she was to quote Miranda's name, "managed to show up here?"

"Um, yes. Actually you can buy 'Miranda' on the internet." Ginning Sally elaborated. "As a silicone mask. You know, these things you pull over your head and you look just like the real person? They are mostly used in films but some idiot thought it a great idea to sell custom made masks imitating any person you want to look like for Halloween or costume parties (1). Seems like our dear Miranda is enough of a celebrity to have joined the happy few with their face for sale." Jen held up her iPhone for Andy and Lucy to look for themselves. Sure enough, if you paid the price you could buy yourself a new face made in China, all perfectly protected by privacy policies of course. One only needed to email a picture and two weeks later you had your new face.

Andy's eyes grew wide. "But everyone can be anyone wearing a thing like that." Shaking her head in disbelief she knew she sounded a little foolish but still she couldn't help herself, "That's awful, is it even legal?"

"I don't know, I've never heard about things like this before." Sally intervened, "But to look on the bright side, at least we have another lead we can follow. So far we found three companies manufacturing these masks. It should not be too difficult to get a list of all 'Miranda' sales, there can't be too many of them, surely."

This time it was Andy's turn to groan. "You don't know what you are talking about. Miranda is every gay boy and fashionista's hero in this country, they might have sold them by the hundreds for all we know."

Lucy nodded and turned her attention to her staff members. "Anyway, you two see what else you can come up with. I suggest you stay here in Durango and assume operations. See what the techs find and keep me updated. Andy and I need to fly back to New York." Lucy felt like she had yet another computer she needed to hack into tonight. She rubbed her hands gleefully: it was times like this when she just loved her job.

New York, Broadway, 11:55a.m.

Miranda stepped back out onto the street. She had just finished a meeting with her financial consultant and decided to put a mortgage on her townhouse. In order to raise the ransom in time, she needed to find two million dollars in about 12 hours. Sighing, she felt like she had accomplished the unfeasible again. Fortunately, nobody ever denied Miranda Priestly.

Of course there had been inquisitive stares but, New York being New York, no questions had been asked. People were used to the rich and famous having unusual requests. For once Miranda was glad she belonged to high society.

Now back in her car she glanced at her watch again. "Come on Andrea, call me and tell me what is going on. You must be there by now..." she had checked the flight schedules earlier this morning during her random internet search and she just knew Andrea would try and get to Colorado as early as possible. The first flight out had been at 5:30h.

New York, Elias-Clarke Building, Runway Floor, 3:14p.m.

"No, no, no, you can't deliver that here," a disturbingly frantic voice permeated from the outer office to Miranda. The editor looked up from what she was currently trying to work on and spared a glance over the rims of her glasses at the door. The next whispered words were lost on her, but she could still make out her assistant's desperation. Wrinkling her nose, she sniffed the air.

"Emily," she called in her soft commanding voice.

Seconds later the real Emily stood in her doorway. "Yes, Miranda?"

"Do I smell freesias, Emily?" Miranda pursed her lips, tilted her head and narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Miranda, I... I told them they can't bring them in here," Emily was close to a panic. That's what they needed to top things off today, Miranda throwing a fit because some idiot sent her the one and only flower she hated.

"Close the door and don't dare to open it again before you have cleaned the office. Let me know who sent them. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda."

Sizing up the opportunity that presented itself so nicely, Miranda secured time for her to be in private. At the smell of the freesias her heart began to pound heavily in her chest and her head started to spin. How much of a coincidence could it be that she received the much-hated flowers today above all days?

Miranda didn't believe in coincidences. No, the flowers had to hold a meaning, and she thought she had an idea. Andrea.

Her ex-assistant knew procedures at Runway well and Miranda therefore supposed the young woman wanted to communicate by acting accordingly. People sent the editor gifts every day, so getting one now would not be suspicious at all. Clever thinking, she silently congratulated Andrea.

Her suspicions were confirmed only a moment later, when Emily emailed her 'No card, just a letter attached, reading _A_.'

It was the meaning behind the flowers that threw Miranda off. For Andrea to send her something she was sure not to like or remotely enjoy could only mean one thing. She wasn't to enjoy what Andrea had found in Colorado... The normally well-composed woman had to draw on all her resources to suppress a sob. Hoping beyond all hope, she fervently prayed Andrea would bring her daughters back home with her today.

o-o-o

TBC...

(1) I assure you these exist, I can't post links here but just run a research for "siliconmasks" and you'll see.

o-o-o

**A.N.: Thanks for reading and I'd love to read your review - LOL ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:  
>Here's the next installment, I know some of you are looking forward to. *wink*<br>Thanks to all reviewers – it's your wonderful support that keeps my nervousness at bay and makes me want to hit the send button again for publishing this, LOL **

**Have fun reading and let's not forget AG and her great work as my beta! Thanks!  
><strong>

o-o-o

**Day 2 - part 3**

o-o-o

.

Somewhere in the US, time unknown

Cold, it was so cold and dark. Cassidy slowly began to take in her surroundings. She was lying on the floor, cold and muddy, face pressed down, hands behind her back, bound. Her head hurt. She tried to stay awake, but dizziness overcame her again and she fell back into oblivion.

The next time Cassidy came to her senses, she felt less dizzy and took in some more of her state. Her hands and feet were tightly bound; she was almost incapable of moving. Every attempt hurt, her arms and hands were numb.

How long had she been here? If the lost feeling in her limbs was any indication, it must be quite a while already.

More importantly, where was she?

And where was her sister?

"Caro?" she whispered, not daring to speak out too loudly in the cold darkness. Not surprisingly there was no answer. Cassidy shivered, she was scared like never before in her short life of twelve years.

"Caro?" she tried again, a little louder this time. Upon still receiving no answer, she started to really tremble and feel frightened. Where was she and where was her sister? What had happened? From what she remembered one moment they were on their way to the lake shore to meet with their group and the next she awoke in darkness... Was she going to die? Was Caroline already dead? Oh no, please no... she needed her sister, her only sister, her twin, the one person in her life she had never been separated from for more than a few hours.

New York, later that same day

Why she was looking up at that precise moment from the menu she was reading would forever remain a mystery to Miranda. Perhaps she had felt a presence or something had entered her peripheral vision and drawn her attention, she could not tell.

Lifting her eyes however she saw Andrea enter the restaurant in the company of a tall, attractive looking woman. Taking the unknown woman in Miranda had to concede Andrea's companion had good taste. Not only was the woman physically attractive, but she was also clad in what Miranda could truly appreciate to be a very well tailored and certainly custom made dark suit.

It was not the sight of Andrea or that of the woman next to her that troubled Miranda. No, to be completely honest, she was thrilled to see Andrea and her heart pounded just that much faster, expecting to finally have another talk with the younger woman and have news about the investigation and her girls. What bothered her was the way the two women moved together. She narrowed her eyes and watched them over the rim of her glasses behind the cover of her menu.

The unknown woman had her right hand on the small of Andrea's back and gently guided her companion to the table the maitre d' had shown them to.

Andrea seemed to easily follow the lead and laughed at something the other woman must have said to her earlier. They moved naturally together and looked well acquainted to say the least.

Redirecting her attention back to her own dinner companion and the menu Miranda silently admitted that it was none of her business with whom Andrea chose to spend her evenings, even if she, Miranda, had expected her to chase criminals instead of frolicking around.

Much to her discomfort however, Andy and Lucy – still not known as such to Miranda – were seated right in her line of vision.

Consequently her eyes were drawn their way much more than would be considered appropriate and she had to consciously remind herself, that she was here on business herself. Andrea was free to do as she pleased and the way she and the other woman interacted was entirely none of her business. Miranda herself had to act inconspicuous towards the girl for the benefit of the kidnappers.

Things got all the more complicated for Miranda when Andrea started to acknowledge her presence by directing her gaze Miranda's way.

Their eyes met a couple of times and Miranda could swear they held each other's gaze a little longer each time. Confusion swept over her, Andrea was blatantly flirting with her, while in the company of the, admittedly, quite attractive woman.

Their gazes caught again and this time Andrea held on for so long that Miranda could no longer write things off to her overactive imagination. Almost imperceptibly Andrea motioned for her to look at the… restrooms.

Finally understanding dawned. Andrea was here to meet with her, so they could talk again in private and she was to follow or take the lead to the restrooms. Miranda couldn't believe she had been so obtuse, of course Andrea was not flirting with her, she was here on business just as Miranda herself.

o-o-o

"Andrea," she greeted the younger woman as she joined her.

Looking pointedly at the stalls, Miranda nodded, "I checked."

"Good. How are you?"

Miranda's lips twitched just the tiniest little bit, someone less skilled than Andy at reading the editor would probably not have noticed at all. "What do you expect, Andrea? My girls are missing and most certainly in danger, someone very considerate sent me freesias this afternoon and you attempt small-talk while in the middle of a crisis."

"Sorry... I really only wanted to know..."

"Yes, yes Andrea," Miranda interrupted Andy's ramblings. "I think I got the message and while I obviously can't say I appreciate the meaning, I appreciate the gesture."

"Oh, good." Andy was staring at the older woman, noticing the fine lines marring her elegant features, a little more pronounced today than she remembered them. But it had been a year since she'd seen the editor, and the house was rather dark during her most recent visit. Perhaps Miranda had grown older in between and this had nothing to do with the kidnapping. Still, Andy had her doubts. She wished she could help beyond what she'd already done, but she had a feeling Miranda would not drop her guard tonight and let Andy see how she really felt.

Looking back at Andy, Miranda interrupted her contemplation.

"I take it we should not stay long Andrea, so for once why don't you put your chatty mouth to good use and tell me what you have learned." Cutting remarks always helped Miranda to cover her true feelings, Andy knew, and fortunately she was skilled enough in Miranda-talk to decipher the message.

"Right." Andy had thought about how she would tell the editor the bad news. Straight forward had always worked best with Miranda. So she told a flabbergasted Miranda what they had discovered in Colorado and their suspicions about someone ordering and using a silicon mask with the editor's features.

Miranda listened intently as Andy went on telling her what else had happened during the day.

Techs had secured fingerprints on the fax machine in Soho, but there again, surveillance cameras were 'broken'. Not wanting to even waste a remote chance to catch the criminals, Lucy's team had placed their own surveillance in the shop. Everyone using the fax would be immediately photographed and his or her picture sent to the lab at The Last Precinct for identification.

Miranda's house had been discreetly searched and listening as well as viewing devices had been found in strategic places. A quick check had revealed different origins, mostly European. Considering many such devices sold in America were Japanese, they didn't rule out the idea that the kidnappers were European themselves.

"Lucy," Miranda muttered almost inaudibly at some point during Andy's explanations, "Lucy Farinelli. She is the woman you are with." This made sense; apparently the two women had connected fast and moved on to some more private business quickly. She sighed; it must be the younger generation's way to not waste time...

Oblivious to Miranda's thoughts Andy confirmed, grinning broadly at her. "Yes, she is awesome isn't she? You really couldn't find someone better than her. But I need you to give us information about your connections to Europe. Because of the devices Lucy believes there might be a link."

"Hm, there might be, yes." Miranda was thoughtful. "I might have stepped on a few peoples' toes recently... I need to think about this and give you a list."

"Fine. Before we go back I need to tell you, The Last Precinct hacked your phone and computer. I'm afraid they will listen in to your conversations and read your messages." Miranda only nodded, she had figured as much. One more or one less to invade her privacy, she was beyond caring.

"We really must get back now. Why don't you meet with Lucy here again later and you can get to know each other and exchange some more information?" Andy suggested.

Towards the end of their dinner, Miranda and Lucy met secretly in the restrooms again. Upon returning to their table, Andy observed Miranda closely, the editor didn't looked pleased at all and refused to glance Andy's way. Andy had hoped to catch her eye again before they left, but it seemed like it would not happen.

"Well?" she inquired.

"Not too well, she is a stubborn, head-strong woman."

Andy laughed, "Do tell. I told you it wouldn't be easy. Did you give her the earplug to keep in contact?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't think she would take me giving her directions well. It's better to keep things as they are. That's what I meant when I told you I prefer to work with friends instead of relatives. Less emotions."

o-o-o

They had decided that Andy would accompany Lucy back to The Last Precinct to get one last update and agree on plans for tomorrow.

On their way back, Lucy relayed her conversation with Miranda in more detail. The two women had been exchanging rather heatedly about Miranda's part in the investigation. Miranda wanting to take a more active role. It seemed that during her research early this morning she had found advice on how to escape a kidnapping. From what Miranda had learned, escape would be easiest if the prisoners were transferred and preferably transported in the back or trunk of a car.

Connecting the dots during her run-through, Miranda now believed that if everything else failed to produce result within the next couple of hours, the best plan would be to provoke the kidnappers and to force them to move the girls. She wanted them to change Cassidy and Caroline places so they had to transport them in a car, thus allowing her daughters a fair chance of escape. So much for what Miranda believed to be a good plan of action.

Unfortunately for the editor, the former FBI agent didn't share her opinion at all. From her past experiences Lucy only knew too well, that putting pressure on kidnappers was a very risky undertaking. Too often things had turned bad in the past, as soon as the kidnappers were aware their demands were not followed, and victims had been found dead. Therefore she strongly recommended continuing following current procedures that had produced encouraging results so far. Once techs finished with the Mercedes in Durango, they would hopefully have a good angle to explore.

Leaving Miranda, Lucy had the distinct feeling that the older woman was on edge and that her need to take action was a means for her to ease the pressure and cope with the situation. Used to people's strong reactions in psychologically stressful situations, she knew how dangerous and disastrous desperate relatives could become. She needed to watch Miranda.

Lucy's suspicions were confirmed when she and Andy entered the lab at The Last Precinct. Before techs had a chance to switch speakers off, sounds could be heard, muted but still distinct. Someone was crying. At the techs' reactions it was clear they didn't want Andy to hear what was going on and Andy concluded that they were listening in on the townhouse.

Her heart grew heavy. "Miranda," she mumbled. Then, to Andy's utmost horror, the sounds changed from crying to sobbing.

"Oh my god Miranda... I'm so sorry..." tears welled up in Andy's own eyes.

Lucy glanced intently at the woman by her side. She had noticed the glances that had traveled between tables all evening. "You really care for her, don't you?"

Taking her time to compose herself before finally answering the question, Andy admitted in a whisper, "Yes."

.

o-o-o

TBC...

o-o-o

**A.N: As always... Reviews are greatly appreciated... :-)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: It's been great to learn from your reviews which parts of the last chapter you enjoyed and where you've focused... interesting, I wouldn't have chosen the same parts myself... ^_^  
>Therefore, thanks for sharing your thoughts and please keep going, concrit is always very welcome, I'm still learning and looking for improvement!<br>**

**Thanks to my faithful beta, AG, this chapter has improved already and I hope you do enjoy the update :-) **

**o-o-o**

.**  
><strong>

**DAY 3 - part 1  
><strong>

Early morning saw Miranda pacing her study again like a caged animal. She had just checked her account and found the mortgage had been transferred. She now had 4 million dollars ready to be paid for her daughters' lives.

Her daughters' lives... she had been thinking about them all night. She was certain now that someone had abducted her girls, Lucy Farinelli had told her as much yesterday. As to who this someone might be, there was no proof whatsoever. Sure, the woman had some impressive leads she probably had continued to explore during the night, but who said that those who sent the fax really had her girls? And who said Caroline and Cassidy were still alive?

Steadying her breath and her composure, Miranda decided it was time she acted. She was editor-in-chief of America's most famous fashion magazine, she held the reputation to be a fierce opponent in negotiations, usually getting what she set her mind on.

Yet, how had she reacted to her girls being in imminent danger?

What had she done is this situation?

What had she done to get her greatest treasure back?

Nothing, she had lain low, doing exactly as she had been told.

She had let other people take care of the things...

Never in the 52 years that she had walked this planet had she acted so passively.

Running her eyes around the study, she took a deep breath. They hadn't put her house under surveillance for nothing; she might as well take advantage and make contact herself.

"Listen, whoever you are. I know you are out there. Now let me tell you how this day is going to turn out..." Never mess with the dragon lady if you are not prepared to meet her on the warpath.

o-o-o

Across the city, two phones were ringing simultaneously.

"Hmm," Andy groaned, not quite alert at this early hour, whereas the woman on the second line was immediately up and about. "Shoot," Lucy bounced out of bed, all senses awake.

"You better come in _pronto_, Miranda is addressing the kidnappers."

"What!" both women exclaimed at once.

"Yup, listen for yourselves, I'll tune you in. Get moving, Lucy, we need you here."

"On my way, let me listen in. Tell Andy to come as well, The Last Precinct, in fifteen minutes."

o-o-o

Meanwhile, Miranda had not stopped talking to the kidnappers.

"I have what you want whereas you merely claim to possess what I want. No, no, no denying. You have never send proof as of the truthfulness of your claim. I only have a fax telling me what to do and why. Anyone could have sent this fax. So let me set things straight for you and listen carefully:

I have the money you want. But I will not give you a cent for anything if I do not know for sure that: one, you really are the ones that have my girls and, two, both girls are alive.  
>Send proof. You are ingenious; you'll find a way. I'll give you two hours. No proof, no money. Oh, and should I add, no money if the girls aren't alive and well. I won't pay a cent for them dead. No, if they are harmed I will hunt you down for the rest of your lives as well as those who have the misfortune to be part of your family. You won't be able to live one single day without watching your back.<br>Give me my girls, today. No more waiting. In exchange, I will hold true to my part of the bargain. You have one hour and fifty-eight minutes left. That's all."

o-o-o

Wide-eyed, Andy stared at her phone. She was still in her pajamas at her apartment. Lucy's technicians had made her follow every word Miranda had said.

"Miranda, what are you doing? Things were going nicely... Why do you have to jeopardize it all now?" Andy flourished her hands in despair. "Why couldn't you wait? Lucy and I were figuring it all out for you..."

Arriving at The Last Precinct, Andy found the lab in uproar. Everyone was getting ready for an emergency meeting in the conference room to discuss how they could handle this unexpected development.

As soon as everyone had taken their seat, Lucy didn't waste time on preliminaries.

"Facts are, Cassidy and Caroline Priestly were kidnapped late Monday morning from their vacation camp in Colorado. Since then, no one has seen them or talked to them. Do we know if they are still alive?"

"No, nothing new in that regard," a young man spoke up. "Miranda might not be wrong to ask for proof before she pays any ransom."

A few nods confirmed he was not the only one thinking along these lines.

"What do we know about the act itself?" Lucy asked.

"Only that two people, a man and a woman disguised as Miranda and her driver, showed up at the camp on Monday at about noon, pretending to fetch the girls. Therefore, at least two other people must have actually taken the girls, but we don't know how, where, or when."

"That makes it a gang of at least five kidnappers, four in Colorado and one here in New York sending the demand."

"Right, and probably more, since they have to monitor Miranda and her whereabouts too."

"Right, so lets make them six or seven."

Lucy rather liked the fact that there were a couple of opponents. Usually a single perpetrator was much more predictable in his actions. His mind was all set up and he was resilient to manipulations, thus making negotiations difficult. A group was easier to manipulate from the outside. Not everyone had the same motivation and goals in perpetrating the crime, possibly leading to discussions and disagreements within the group. Given the right incentives these differences could be explored to weaken the group's structure and resolve of each individual member. Lucy wasn't about to miss out on this advantage.

"Ok, let's stay in Colorado for the moment. What about the timeline?"

"Assuming the girls were taken around the same time 'Miranda' talked to the clerk and considering that the fax arrived by 3pm, the captors had about three hours to drive away and hide their victims. We know for certain there have been no unscheduled flights or private take offs on Monday or Tuesday from Durango or any other local airport. Accordingly, we assume they left by car. If we allow them an average speed of 50 mph then we're left with a radius of 150 miles from Durango, more if they took the interstate."

"Good, check to see if anyone on Miranda's list of suspects used their credit card in that region. Get their cell locations for Monday. I want to know everybody's whereabouts from 11am to 4pm EST, " Lucy instructed. "Any news from Jen and Sally concerning the Mercedes?"

"Sally called an hour ago. Vegas guys have been able to get a few fingerprints, no matches in any databanks. But they have fiber traces and DNA as well as footprints. DNA, no matches either, foot prints show a size 10 for him and 8 for her, shoes unknown for him, Prada for her."

"They really do know Miranda," Andy muttered angrily. The kidnappers seemed to have their moves very carefully planned, leaving nothing to chance.

Turning her attention to Andy, Lucy tilted her head inquiringly. "Care to share?"

"When I worked for Miranda, we had quite a few names we used to call her. Since one of her favorite labels is Prada, there was a saying among Runway employees: The Devil Wears Prada."

A few team members chuckled. From what they had learned about Miranda during their survey, they kind of understood the sentiment.

"Thanks for enlightening us, Andy, let's get back on track everybody." Lucy got their attention again. "What about the fibers?"

"Black in the front seat, probably from the driver wearing a dark suit as described at the camp. Blue and white in the right backseat, matching Versace pants and Jill Sander blouse. Nothing in the trunk, no fibers, no DNA. The twins weren't in that car."

"So we need to look for a second car, too. Any news about that?"

"No, nothing. Sally and Jen are still asking around."

"Perfect." Turning her attention to her other team members, Lucy addressed them. "What news have you got from background checks? Anything specific?"

"Not really, sorry Lucy. We've checked almost everyone by now, especially those Miranda indicated, but they are all clean. Her ex-husband has some financial troubles, but nothing that would link him to our case. Elias-Clarke CEO, Irv Ravitz, has other little secrets we might want to tell Miranda about, but as for the husband, nothing to do with the kidnapping. There are two people we placed under surveillance, the current second assistant and a young designer Miranda recently got fired at Dior's."

Andy furrowed her brows. Miranda's second assistant? "Why the assistant?"

"Simple precaution. She's new. She's also from Europe and with the surveillance equipment we found at Miranda's place we believe there might be a link."

"Where in Europe?" Andy wanted to know more about her successor.

"France. Apparently she transferred from Runway France to American Runway six months ago," another young woman explained to Andy.

France? Interesting.

"Do you have a picture I can see? I might recognize her."

Lucy nodded her consent and someone handed Andy a few black and whites. Taking a look Andy didn't know the girl, but something didn't ring true nonetheless...

"Have you been able to listen in to her conversations?" she asked. In the pictures Tiffany was just leaving Elias-Clarke, her phone already glued to her ear. Weird, Andy thought. Miranda called a lot, true, but never just after her assistants left. No, giving further instructions had to wait till one was almost done and exhausted so one had to keep running again to meet Miranda's demands. Being on the phone when leaving was unusual.

"No, it's not the company phone she is on, but a pre-paid. We can't get those numbers and can't listen in. We only had a directional microphone pointed at her giving us her half of the conversation. Nothing interesting, small-talk with her boyfriend."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Andy's voice mirrored her sudden excitement. "She used a what? A pre-paid?" After being given confirmation, Andy explained, "No one has two cells at Runway, it's way too cumbersome. We were all allowed to use the company cell for private calls, no need to handle two of them, you know?"

Andy felt her hackles rise. A lot of stares were directed at her, this was indeed news they would have missed completely had it not been for Andy.

"Someone play me that conversation," Lucy demanded.

"Gimme a second..." hands flying on the keyboard of his laptop, the young man from earlier hit the final button, "Here we go..."

_Yes, all right… Of course I do… If you want, but be careful, I don't want you to overdo things… No, don't worry, I'm at work now… just as it should be yes... ok, later, darling._

Holding up his hand he quickly went on, "Wait, there is another one."

_Hey it's me… No, no, no, I got it… tell me what you know… yes, perfect… all fine I assure you… later._

Silence reigned in the conference room before Andy cleared her throat. "Holy shit. Sounds totally innocent as a stand alone, but if you fill the blanks with the right words this could be a report." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Ok guys," Lucy felt the excitement of imminent action taking over. She wouldn't tolerate tardiness or sloppiness. "We need more information about the girl. Where is she from, who is she acquainted with, her family, friends, lovers – get me everything. If we have to, get someone to fly to France. Take the jet if necessary."

"Lucy," Andy spoke up, "I still have my connections at Runway France, so why don't I give them a call and see what they can tell us?"

"Fine. You can use the phone in my office if you want." Lucy was all business.

Fifteen minutes later, Andy returned to the conference room and told the team what she had learned. Her contact in Paris didn't know Tiffany well, since she had only been with them for four months, but rumor had it that Tiffany was someone's protégé and that that was how she gained her position within Runway. Rumor also had it that that someone was her aunt, which another rumor identified as Jacqueline Follet. Jacqueline Follet who had been ousted by Miranda a year ago in Paris and who had then become insolvent together with James Holt.

Andy sighed, she doubted Miranda knew about her assistant's affiliation and she figured that whoever had to tell Miranda about this development would have a very hard time fighting the editor's wrath. That conversation would not be pretty.

Lucy grinned at Andy's new information. They needed confirmation but chances were the rumors were well founded, as there was usually a germ of truth in each rumor. She had always suspected that the kidnappers had not acted randomly in choosing the Priestly twins, but that there had to be a personal aspect involved. From what they had learned now, the second assistant might very well be the link they had been looking for. They had evidence, circumstantial but evidence nonetheless, and, much better, a motive. For her to be related to Miranda's archenemy was too much of a coincidence to be written off by Lucy and her team.

Drawing up conclusions from these new facts, Lucy laid down her thoughts.

The kidnapping had been well planned and organized. At least one, but more likely two people involved had a personal motive, whereas the others probably held financial interests. Those who acted out of greed could be expected to ultimately want to exchange the twins. As for the others, chances were they would not care about Cassidy and Caroline's lives.

The question was, who was making decisions in the group and what were his / her interests? Did he / she want to exchange the twins for money or not?

o-o-o

The meeting at The Last Precinct ended soon after. Recent developments cast a new light on Miranda's actions this morning and Lucy didn't want to waste any more time. They needed to move, and fast. Miranda had set an ultimatum and Lucy wanted to take advantage of what they could. She was pretty sure the kidnappers had not found out about her and her team so far.

In order to keep things that way she thought it important to watch Miranda closely, making sure the editor was not taking anymore unwanted actions and jeopardize Lucy's plans further.

Miranda had clearly threatened the kidnappers, most likely provoking them. The outcome might not be entirely bad, since those interested in money now knew the editor was willing to pay. Lucy fervently hoped greed would prevail over revenge, thus giving them an opportunity to recover the girls unharmed in exchange for the ransom. She figured that if they played their cards right, Miranda's actions might be beneficial. But, for that, Miranda had to play along and someone had to make her adhere to plans.

o-o-o

TBC...

o-o-o


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: I'll keep this short today – just saying I want to thank AG for her continued and much appreciated support as my beta and all of you who took time to get back to me with their review and opinion thus again giving me the opportunity to improve my writing, thank you and of course I am looking forward to more concrit... :-))**

**Enjoy the read... Tendara  
><strong>

o-o-o

.

**Day 3 - part 2**

Andy turned the key to open the door to the townhouse. She was nervous; their plan was risky, but what _wasn't _risky in this situation? Taking a deep, steadying breath, she pushed the door open. The kidnappers were obviously still monitoring the house, so she couldn't risk lingering on the steps any longer.

"Honey? It's me; I'm back!" she called into the silence of the house. "Miranda? Where are you, darling?"

God, please let Miranda play along, let her understand what we are up to... Sure, she held a written message for Miranda to hand over as soon as she saw her, but in the small fraction before the editor had time to read the note she could very well give the plan away.

Andy set down the two heavy suitcases she was carrying and put her jacket in the closet, as if she were accustomed to doing so every day.

At The Last Precinct they had assumed that if Tiffany was indeed one of the kidnappers, they had started to follow Miranda about six months ago, when Tiffany first came to American Runway. Therefore they would not be acquainted with Miranda's life before that period, especially not with her personal life since Miranda was known to be a very private person.

Relying on this and the fact that Tiffany had never met Andy, Lucy and her team had concocted a story to ensure that someone could keep an eye on the editor: Andy had to act like Miranda's live-in girlfriend, just returning home from an assignment abroad.

o-o-o

Miranda was upstairs in her bedroom getting dressed for the day when she thought she heard the front door open and close again. She furrowed her brows and looked around the room. Did someone just walk into her house? Instantly on the defensive she searched for a weapon, something she could use to fend off whoever was intruding. She froze, dear lord, could it be the kidnappers reacting to her earlier threats?

She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Andrea's voice. She couldn't really make out what the other woman was saying. Why the young woman felt the need to yell instead of moving closer was beyond her. She shook her head, annoyed. Andrea was acting just like the twins... But that was beside the point, the more pressing question being: what was Andrea doing here in _her_ home, unannounced, and yelling above all things?

Somehow she thought she had made out something that sounded vaguely like _back_ and _darling_, but shaking her head in dismissal she decided she misheard, she was too far away for Andrea's voice to carry properly. Fortunately she was almost dressed, so she stepped out of her room and rapidly crossed the landing to the stairs.

Sure enough, Andrea was climbing up towards her and sporting a huge, slightly nervous grin.

"Hello, Miranda," she greeted the older woman.

Miranda frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Hurrying towards her, Andy shoved a note into Miranda's hand, all while answering cheerfully, "I'm back early. My assignment was cut short, isn't that wonderful?"

"Andrea, you are talking in riddles. What's that?" she motioned to the paper in her hand.

"See for yourself, I believe you will like what you read," Andy grinned at the editor. Of course, she knew the editor would not like the message at all.

True, upon reading it Miranda's eyes first widened and her face blushed crimson before she shook her head, pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes to two dangerous slits.

"Andrea, this is... well, it's..." Before the stunned woman could blow her cover Andy finished her sentence for her, "...great. Don't you think it's wonderful, darling? I'm back home and we can finally spend time together." Letting her voice drop to a softer tone she added, "You know, I really missed you?" She looked pointedly at Miranda; they had to keep up appearances.

"Of course, I am just a little bit overwhelmed to see you so unexpectedly."

"I know, and I understand. I wish I had time to contact you before showing up, but things got really messy and we left in a hurry on the first plane out. I haven't had a moment to breathe, much less make any calls." Andy figured she shouldn't go into too many details, the story was really not that well constructed and she wondered who would be naïve enough to believe a word of what she said. She had to put in some semblance of realism.

Lucy and her team had shown Andy where the cameras in Miranda's house were and what areas they covered. Therefore, she knew that by standing right at the edge of the landing, no one would be able to see anything but their feet.

Andy took a step forward, moving directly into Miranda's personal space. "Hi, honey," she purred, "it's good to see you again. Give me a welcome back kiss?" Her heart was pounding hard at these words. She had no intention of kissing the editor but still, the idea of even suggesting kissing Miranda made her feel shaky.

Miranda stared in horror at the young woman, "Andrea," she hissed and started to recoil.

Stopping the other woman short by holding her firmly at her elbow, Andy leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, they can't see more than our feet here. Just pretend to kiss me by standing close; we need to keep up the show."

"Andrea, if you value your life you had better have a very good explanation for all of this." Miranda whispered back, managing to sound as contrite in her whisper as she felt. Fortunately, she still leaned in close. "Just because I asked you to help me in an emergency doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy like this." Andrea had abandoned her in Paris, Miranda was not about to forget that or even forgive the younger woman at the moment. No, she had banned her from her life and just because she was forced to turn to Andrea in her time of need did not mean that she was welcoming the young woman back into her life.

Shifting her stance a little so she faced the somewhat irate woman, Andy refused to be intimidated and murmured back, "I believe you gave me carte blanche and told me you trusted me, Miranda. Didn't you tell me to do what needed to be done to get your girls back? This needs to be done." She smiled at the editor, knowing full well that she was about to get a rise out of the older woman.

"Put your arm around me and walk me to your room. There is surveillance there, so no false moves. You need to suggest that I take a shower."

Caught off guard, Miranda's eyes widened. Her bedroom surveyed? "How?" she croaked.

"Camera and microphone."

The editor drew in a deep breath. "Hold it," Andy cautioned her. "Don't give us away, not now," she softly told her.

How _dare_ they? These infuriating people had not only invaded the privacy of her home, stolen her most precious treasures, her girls, but they had watched her in her innermost sanctum, her bedroom. They had observed every move, seen her sleep, probably dress and only god knew what else. It was outrageous. "I'm going to hunt them down, one by one and I'm going to break them slowly. I will show no mercy." Fury colored her cheeks and voice. Andy had never seen her eyes this dark; she nearly recoiled from her.

Swallowing hard, Andy nodded and then took a step away from Miranda. "Darling, I've been traveling for hours and I'm exhausted. Why don't we go lay down in bed so I can rest a little?"

Miranda recovered quickly. "Oh no, no way. Before you get close to anything resembling a bed you are in dire need of a shower, my dear. You smell like you've never taken one in your life."

Andy forced herself to laugh. "Right. It's been a while I'm afraid. Want to join me?" They had stepped further onto the landing, so Andy knew they were within the camera angle. She stretched out her hand for Miranda to take and nodded encouragingly.

"Are the girls already off to school or are they at their fathers? I haven't heard them and they are usually hard to miss," she chatted happily. Miranda rolled her eyes – whether for show or for real, Andy couldn't quite tell.

"Let it suffice to say they are not here right now. It's a long story that I'm going to tell you about later, but first things first. You need a shower. I'm not going to suffer any more of this," she waved her hand over Andy.

They entered Miranda's bedroom together and swiftly made their way into the adjoining bathroom. Closing the door behind them, Andy informed the editor, "There are no devices in here, but just to be sure no one is listening in, we need to turn on the water. Then we should be able to talk in private."

"Oh yes, private," Miranda hissed, her posture radiating her anger. "Like I have any privacy left." She gave a sarcastic laugh that made Andy cringe. Waving her hand nonchalantly Miranda added, "Go ahead, why don't you just move in, Andrea? Looks like I inadvertently gave you permission to be part of my life."

Andy blushed and could feel her own blood-pressure soar. Keep cool, she told herself, this is Miranda, what did you expect? Facing away so the older woman could not see her struggle to regain her composure, Andy knew it would not do to backpedal. She had known the minute Lucy had come up with the damn idea that it was a bad one and that she was in for a moment in hell to even consider trying to get Miranda to play along. Now it looked like she had been right. Things hadn't changed much in the past year, she obviously still knew Miranda well. The thought almost made her smile, so much so that she had to suppress a smirk when she turned around to face Miranda again.

"Don't be ridiculous. We explained the necessity of this in the note I handed you. Let me assure you I am not here of my own free will."

"Explained?" Miranda hissed, taking a step closer to the younger woman, "You must be more deranged then I thought you were, Andrea, if you consider that little insolent piece of writing to be an explanation. That is an extremely feeble attempt to make me bend to your wishes, an unsuccessful one might I add."

"How dare you insult me?" temper rising, Andy closed even more of the distance between them, bringing her within inches of Miranda. Fixing her stare on the editor and not blinking once, Andy took up the challenge. "Oh yes, I am deranged, very much so. Why else would I care what happens to you and your damned offspring? For all I care, let the kidnappers keep them. I should probably send them a reward for ridding the world of two additional ice queens like their mom." Snorting with rage, Andy could not believe what she had just said. That didn't sound like her at all, but Miranda had a way of pushing her buttons like no one else ever had. She felt just like she did that day back in Paris, when Miranda had made Andy act very much out of character and had pushed her to walk away like she did.

Miranda could feel Andy's hot breath on her face. Incensed, she almost shook with no longer contained fury. "Out, get out this minute and never come back into my life again."

Fixing her gaze on the older woman intently, Andy flew off the handle.

"Very well. First beg me to help then throw me out again. Like I even asked to come back in the first place. I was finally going to do well without you and I should have known better than to agree to help you, you and your fucking kids." Andy's heart was hammering hard in her chest. Never in her life had she been so angry. "Don't worry, you are never going to need to be in my presence again, ever." Closing the remaining distance, Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's, hard.

o-o-o

She found herself already on the landing when the voice in her ear finally registered. _Andy_, it said repeatedly, _calm down. Get back in that room and straighten this out. Do it!_

Unable to think or feel anything except her cold fury, Andy took a few more steps on her way out of the house.

_Andy, stop, you can do this. You have to go back in there and face Miranda. You won't be able to forgive yourself if anything happened to the twins because of your selfish behavior. And don't answer this. Go. Back. Now._ Lucy's voice was firm, demanding to be obeyed.

Sheepishly, Andy entered the bathroom again and found Miranda very much in the same position as she had left her. The older woman was staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused, fingers pressed to her lips.

Miranda didn't seem to be aware of Andy's return, so she cleared her throat before addressing the other woman. "Um, Miranda?"

Startled, Miranda nearly lost her balance. "That's a quick never ever, Andrea. Always disappointing."

"Stop, Miranda, please. We can't let our differences take over and endanger the girls."

"How wise you are all of a sudden," shaken and hurt, Miranda couldn't help but lash out again. "What made you change your mind?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yes...um, I'm wearing an earplug so we can keep in contact and she can talk to me."

"Oh."

_Tell her we've made progress and she needs to concentrate on her ultimatum now. The two hours have almost expired. Make her keep focus._

"Lucy asked me to tell you they've made good progress with the investigation and that she'd like you to focus on your ultimatum, since the two hours have almost passed."

"Oh."

_Give her time to compose herself, Andy. Then let her in like we've discussed._

"Ok, Lucy," Andy agreed before she let silence settled in.

"Do you think we've blown our cover?" Miranda hesitantly asked after a while.

_Probably, but don't tell her so. We need her to act naturally and cooperate_.

Andy shook her head, answering Miranda "I don't think so. But we better be convincing." Andy blushed a little, realizing what she had done in her anger earlier. "Don't worry, if everything unfolds as planned, I won't be in your way for much longer."

Miranda tilted her head and gave Andy a once over. "You are not. In my way, I mean. Now, tell me why you are here. There are other means to keep in contact without invading my privacy."

Andy nodded and began to explain that Lucy and her team had considered having Miranda wear an earplug like the one Andy had on right now or possibly give her a pre-paid cell phone. She told the editor that they had finally decided against staying in direct contact because she was too closely watched. They needed Miranda's reactions to be natural; any unusual behavior on her part might give the investigation away. Using a second cell would be considered too unusual. However, their main argument had been that they assumed Miranda would be likely to argue instead of simply following Lucy's directions. Of course, Andy wasn't about to tell her that. What even Andy didn't know was the real reason for her staying with Miranda. From the editor's reactions, Lucy feared she was on the verge of breaking under the pressure. By sending Andy, she wanted the distraught mother to have company and someone to talk to and ease the strain.

Andy also explained how Lucy and the others had debated pros and cons of Miranda's actions, which they had decided could be helpful to manipulate the kidnappers into releasing Caroline and Cassidy today.

"Given that there are probably as many as seven individuals involved in this kidnapping, there are bound to be several motives within the group; some personal, some financial. Lucy wants to put pressure on them so that those driven by greed have an advantage and push for a fast deal."

"I see." Miranda was focused again, her anger at losing all her privacy having subsided for now. "I made it clear I was willing to pay the ransom."

"Exactly. You showed them there was a real chance that they might get rich soon. So, when you go and check to see if they have sent the proof you demanded and find they have not, Lucy wants you to fortify their greed by offering to pay an installment of $500,000 as a reward for their cooperation. If, following that, they do send proof the girls are alive, we'll know that greed is in charge and we'll try to cut a deal. Lucy is working on the details now." Of course, Lucy was working on a couple of other details as well, but Miranda didn't need to know about them yet. Andy wasn't even sure she knew everything the other woman did.

Glancing at her watch, Miranda nodded. "Fine. Let's go see if they got back to me." She turned to leave.

"Miranda?" Andy stopped her.

"Yes?" eyebrow arched questioningly Miranda faced Andy again.

"Well, we still need to act as though we're…you know, together..." Andy reminded her.

"Oh, yes." Extending her hand for Andy to take, she turned again. "Let's move to the kitchen. Pretend you just learned what happened and we'll talk about what can be done. I trust you to put that pretty little head of yours to good use."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Andy motioned for Miranda to move. "Take the lead."

o-o-o

TBC...

o-o-o


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers for your wonderful feedback and for letting me know how you liked the turn of events in chapter 9 – you are great ... **

**...as is AG – who keeps beta'ing and doing a lovely job – thank you so much :-))**

**Please enjoy the read !**

**.-.-.-.-.**

.

**Day 3 - part 3**

A quick check of her email, fax and, to be on the safe side, mailbox confirmed that the kidnappers had not yet responded to the ultimatum.

Of course there could be several reasons for this, one of them being that she had absolutely no way of knowing that the kidnappers had gotten her message in the first place. Who said someone was constantly monitoring the listening devices? Or even continued to do so at all after successfully abducting the girls?

_Oh, these little things are quite active,_ Lucy assured Andy over the earplug. _We've been able to backtrack radio signals and are currently surveying a building. One person inside. She should make an offer._

Andy slipped Miranda a note, informing her of the news.

Only the slightest twitch of her lips gave away how uncomfortable Miranda was at the thought of being watched the very minute she was sitting with Andrea in her kitchen. "Be with me on this?" she asked Andy.

"Of course, darling. Whatever you need." Andy understood the implied message and stood from her seat, ready to move. "Where do you want us to go?"

Thinking quickly Miranda decided she wanted the kidnappers to see her and Andrea when she addressed them again. She wanted to show that she was not getting any weaker, but that, on the contrary, the arrival of her supportive 'lover' made her stronger. She wanted them to realize that it would be in their best interest to take her money and be done with this, the sooner the better. Therefore she needed a place offering a perfect view.

"What do you think of the study? We might be more comfortable there."

"Good idea." There was a camera hidden in the bookshelf to the left of Miranda's desk, offering a nice view.

As soon as they got there, Miranda did as she had done earlier. She sat at her desk, and this time Andy was standing by her side. Miranda felt oddly reassured and addressed her daughters' captors.

"Listen. You have ten minutes left. I believe I have been explicit. You had two hours to get proof to me that my girls are alive. You have chosen not to do so thus far. Let me state again: no money will come your way if my girls aren't alive. I am however willing to make you an additional offer, just to let you know I intend to honor my words. After receiving what I ask for I will transfer $500,000 as part of the ransom to wherever you wish. The rest will follow once I get the girls back safely. Give me the girls and I will give you money."

o-o-o

They had to wait all of the allocated ten minutes before a quiet beep from an incoming email made them jump.

Heart pounding and hands moist, Miranda nervously opened the mail.

Andy had remained on the couch on the opposite side of the room and now saw the older woman staring at the screen, white as a ghost.

"What is it?" she asked rising to her feet.

"They are going to kill Caroline... They proclaim I didn't follow their instructions. They believe that you're FBI or a member of the police." Shock colored Miranda's voice.

_They didn't believe the story we told or your fight blew the cover. Try to convince them. We are sending the pictures you saw yesterday on the flight to Miranda's computer right now. Open the file called 'family' and step away from the screen. Offer them a good view. Rant, Andy,_ Lucy instructed.

"What?" for the kidnappers' sake Andy's tone held disbelief and anger. She swiftly moved to stand next to Miranda. "How dare you?" It was her turn to address them. "I am none of these. I'm just a reporter with the Mirror, coming home after a long assignment abroad, wanting to get back to my family and what do I find? Our girls have been taken."

She lifted her eyes and raised her fist in a show of outrage. "Listen, whoever you are, you assholes. Miranda and I have been together for almost a year now, ever since I left her employ. You doubt me? Well let me show you something to help you get things right about us..." she bent over Miranda and taking the mouse from the stunned editor's hands she clicked on a file named 'family'.

Thanking all gods available for Lucy's knack with computers, she opened a few pictures. "Here you go. Have a good look at what a happy family looks like." Andy stepped a little aside, so the screen was in better view of the camera.

_Careful Andy, don't exaggerate._

Deflating Andy softened her voice and continued her speech, "Please, believe me, I'm not FBI or police or anything. All I want is for Miranda to pay the ransom and for you to release the girls. Just take her money and let's be done with this. Please listen to her offer and send us a sign."

_Well done Andy, playing good cop, bad cop. Leave it at that._

Miranda had followed Andy's rant in silence. Again she was glad she mastered the art of controlling her features to perfection, since she had absolutely no idea where the picture she was staring at had come from.

It was a nice snap shot, showing her and Andrea standing intimately close together watching Caroline and Cassidy both riding horses. Both girls looked happy...

Tilting her head so she could connect their gazes, Andy added for the editor's benefit, "I'm sorry darling. Everything will be all right. We have to believe."

Miranda silently nodded, too stunned and frightened to trust her voice.

o-o-o

They were not sure how long they stayed like this, Miranda sitting in her chair, Andy staying next to her.

The beep of another incoming email cut the heavy silence and brought them back into the present.

Glancing at each other, Miranda's heart missed a few beats, before hammering wildly in her chest.

She slowly extended a now openly shaking hand to open the mail but stopped dead in her tracks.

Please, she implored, please don't let this be... she didn't want to finish the thought.

Andy placed a steadying hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Open it, I'm sure it can't be worse than the last one." She didn't dare say anything else, but she squeezed Miranda's shoulder in encouragement.

There was a single file attached together with a short message and account details. The message read:

_One now, the other after we've got the money._

It felt like a victory but Andy wasn't sure if she should feel relief or not. Miranda clearly did not. She had quickly opened the file in the hope to find a life sign of Caroline since she had been the one threatened. "Cassidy," she uttered in a chocked whisper.

The picture showed Cassidy holding today's issue of The New York Post. She was blindfolded, her hands were bound tightly and she looked positively scared. But she was alive and from what could be seen, unharmed.

Miranda drew in a ragged breath. Andy felt the almost unbearable tension emanating from the woman next to her. "Miranda," she murmured, "They say they will send a picture of Caroline too after they have the five hundred thousand." Andy wanted to continue to reassure Miranda but was interrupted by Lucy's voice.

_Stop giving them information, Andy. You shouldn't have told them which one is which. They might not have been able to tell the twins apart. But never mind now, just watch your language. I'm glad we have the email and IP address. Identification won't be long. We are all set to track the transfer from account to account, so Miranda can go ahead as soon as she is ready._

Andy had to consciously stop herself from reacting to Lucy's instructions. She had almost nodded her understanding. Now she got a better idea why Lucy had wanted her to wear the earplug and not Miranda. And she wasn't even remotely as emotionally involved as the other woman. This was hard, very hard.

Stepping fully behind the still seated mother, Andy put both hands on her shoulders to give her support. "Why don't you proceed with the transfer now? The sooner we know the better."

Miranda nodded. She was lost in a daze and was glad Andrea was here with her, telling her what to do.

o-o-o

It would be a few hours at least before Miranda's transfer would be credited to the kidnappers account so Andy figured they would not hear from them with news about Caroline before that.

She wondered what Miranda wanted to do now. Would she go in to Runway and work like nothing had happened? What should she do in the meantime?

She could not accompany Miranda since Emily and Nigel as well as a lot of other people would recognize her and give her identity away. Tiffany would come to know her and Miranda's relationship was fake.

Andy froze.

Tiffany...Emily... Emily… Tiffany...

Oh my god! What an oversight!

Tiffany most likely knew that Andy was staying with Miranda and if she believed that they actually lived together as lovers, she might talk about it to Emily, probably wondering why she hadn't known about Miranda being in a relationship earlier. And, of course, Emily would give Miranda away in a heartbeat.

Oh yes, Andy could just picture her former colleague's customary reaction. "Have you smacked your head? Miranda doesn't do women," all while haughtily making a face.

Why she hadn't thought about that possibility earlier was beyond Andy. The stress must have gotten to her and affected her capacity of rational thinking. There was no other explanation.

Almost frantic, Andy tried to catch Miranda's attention. She needed to warn her, needed to inform Lucy as well. She tugged on Miranda's sleeve.

"I really need to rest a bit now, why don't you come upstairs with me? I don't want you to stay alone."

Miranda turned to face her 'lover.' She understood Andy wanted to talk in private again but she didn't like the idea of sharing her room once more. "Darling I would prefer if you could at least put this horrible luggage out of our way before we trip over it. Why don't you put it in the basement and unpack later after you rest?"

"Good idea. The basement it is," Andy chuckled. "I believe my bags don't smell any better than I did an hour ago."

Miranda sniffed. "One more reason to store them away. Let me give you a hand."

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs Andy told Miranda and Lucy about her thoughts.

Miranda was flabbergasted. Why hadn't Andrea told her that they suspected her second assistant? She clenched her teeth, now was not the time and place for another fight. "I knew I should have fired her a long time ago," she growled.

_We knew that was a possibility but we still needed you to be with Miranda..._

Andy covered her ear, Lucy and Miranda were both talking at the same time and she had trouble hearing what each said. "Stop talking, both of you. I can't hear any of you. Lucy, go first, Miranda we can talk later."

Miranda pinched her lips into two thin lines, she wasn't used to being silenced and put second. This being said, why, pray tell, couldn't she communicate directly with the woman she was paying? Andrea only needed to give her the earplug, simple as that. Miranda moved closer to the younger woman. She wanted at least to hear Lucy's response.

_Andy you have to stay with Miranda. We are moving things up here. IP traces are running, they won't be long now. We have been able to identify Tiffany's boyfriend, he used his credit card in Colorado. Sally and Jen are on their way. Just keep this to yourself for the time being, we need Miranda to be in the same mood when she goes upstairs again, it won't do for her to have her hopes up._

Andy noticed Miranda staying incredibly close to her, paying attention to the murmur in her ear. She was positive though, that Miranda could not overhear anything, even with her legendary good hearing. "Ok, Lucy, I understand. But what about Tiffany asking questions at Runway? Any idea what we should do about that?"

_Try to keep her away from her colleagues so she can't ask any questions._

Miranda grew impatient. Andrea had turned away from her, so she stepped in closer again. This was quickly becoming ridiculous. She stretched her hand out to grab the resisting girl and stop her from moving away again.

"Sure, I think that can be done." Andy answered.

"Give me that, Andrea," Miranda hissed and reached for the item at the same time. Andy was just able to catch Lucy's next words before Miranda effectively snatched the plug out of her ear.

_Good. If we really start to move in on the kidnappers, it might be useful to trigger things on both ends, New York and Colorado. I'll be in touch Andy, be ready in about four hours._

"Ms. Farinelli," Miranda addressed the woman on the other end, "I do not appreciate being left in the dark by those on my payroll, which may I point out includes you. Since you have so admirably highlighted my private life by sending Andrea to me I believe direct contact can now be established. You will refer to me."

_Yes, of course, Ms. Priestly. What is it you want to know?_ Lucy had no intention to change her modus operandi but she was professional enough to know when to appease her client. Still, Miranda's wishes came in second place in Lucy's world; the only important thing was the twins' survival.

"How long will it take before I know about Caroline? What do you plan on doing now that you have opened negotiations?" Andy cringed. That was so Miranda to do things herself and pretend later that others had done them. She shook her head.

_I fully understand your need to have reassurances for your daughter's well being as soon as possible. We are currently monitoring the transfer and the good news is that your bank has already taken care of the order. Depending on the speed of the other bank, it will take probably a couple of hours before they do credit the kidnappers account, I'm afraid. _ _As for my plans, once you have gotten proof Caroline is alive and well, we are negotiating release for one twin after the other, using much the same procedure as we do now. It worked once and the kidnappers will feel comfortable to proceed the same way. My experience tells me to stick to routine once you have it established._

Miranda nodded. That made sense. _Could you give me Andy one more time, Ms. Priestly?_

Taking the plug out of her ear, she handed it wordlessly to Andy.

"Lucy?" Andy asked.

_Don't let her take the plug again, Andy. I need to stay in contact with you. We are moving down to Colorado and things might get into motion fast. I didn't tell her. If she takes the plug again, let me know, ok?_

"Yes, no problem. Take care."

_You too._

Facing Miranda again, Andy tapped on her watch. They had been down there much too long already, no one would believe they would stay in the basement that long for two suitcases. As for other reasons... well Andy couldn't picture anyone knowing Miranda to believe she might be capable of having a make out session in her basement of all places and under the given circumstances to top things off.

"Quick, we have to decide how we want to prevent Tiffany from asking questions at the office about your personal life and me in particular."

Much to Andy's astonishment Miranda didn't comment, but only extended her hand and motioned for Andy to move. "Give me your cell. You haven't really lost it I presume."

"No, but it's upstairs."

"Get it and meet me in my room." Miranda turned and left. It turned out she needed to share her sanctuary again, whether she liked it or not. She sighed. Just a few hours more, she told herself.

Andy stayed a couple more moments downstairs before she joined Miranda.

The cell changed hands undetected by cameras and the editor retreated to the bathroom again, seemingly to finish her morning routine. She still needed to apply her makeup; Andy's arrival had interrupted her earlier. It was only now that Miranda realized this was the second time Andrea had seen her face bare.

The call to the office was short, the instructions simple. Emily was not to answer any questions not work related Tiffany might ask and had to make sure that no one else did. Miranda had an unexpected appointment and would be in later today. That's all.

o-o-o

Relativity and its principles were probably a wonderful thing in science. Only, in real life Andy wanted dearly to move it to hell, for it had a tendency to always work the wrong way. If one needed time to speed up it didn't move at all, and hours seemed like mere seconds when one needed more time. It was all so completely wrong.

They had been waiting for more than three hours now to receive the second life sign. Three hours that felt like a lifetime to Andy and probably more to Miranda.

They had struggled to continue performing their act and not blow Andy's cover, the tension between them palpable. To ease her nerves Andy had finally resolved to do the unexpected and asked Miranda if it was alright for her to prepare lunch for them. A retreat to the kitchen without the editor seemed like heaven.

Therefore, Andy was surprised when she heard a muffled cry from the study. Quickly dropping whatever she had been holding, she moved to meet Miranda.

The older woman sat in her chair behind her desk, tears running down her cheeks, but smiling. She pointed to the screen.

"Thank god," she whispered only for Andy to hear. "It's Caroline."

Andy bend down and hugged the older woman firmly. "Cassidy, Caroline... they are alive," she felt Miranda shake in her arms. "They are going to be alright, they have to be."

o-o-o

TBC...

o-o-o


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A big Thank you to all reviewers for taking your time to give much appreciated feedback and to my beta AG, who has again done a wonderful job... **

**I hope you enjoy the read! :-)**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Day 3 - part 4**

Lucy Farinelli was currently at the helm of a rental helicopter, crisscrossing over San Juan County, Utah.

Events had unfolded quickly after they had been able to identify Tiffany's boyfriend, a French guy named Patrice Delmont. At first they had not been able to locate him, but that changed as soon as Lucy took a look at his credit card data. He had used it in Durango and a small town called Monticello in Utah. He had been the one to rent the black Mercedes; the staff had recognized him immediately.

Sally and Jen had quickly been dispatched to Monticello by helicopter to verify the identity of the person that used the credit card there. Both video surveillance tapes of a food store and the local gas station owner confirmed that Patrice Delmont had been there that very morning.

Everything fit perfectly. Monticello and Durango were about 100 miles apart, a two-hour drive. This matched their expectations of a 150-mile radius or a three-hour drive from the summer camp where the girls had been taken.

Lucy didn't hesitate one moment. She and three of her best battle-wise staff members had grabbed their gear and flown to Utah where they teamed up with their two colleagues.

Lucy had felt elated, positive that they were getting closer.

Now she wasn't as optimistic anymore.

During the five-hour flight from New York she had started a cell signal search, trying to identify and track Patrice's signal. There had been an identical signature in Durango on Monday and later in Monticello that could be followed all the way between the two towns and had connected to a transmitter in Monticello every so often yesterday and today. She concluded that she had found what she was looking for. So much for the good news. Part of the bad news was that the signal was lost just outside of Monticello and that the cell had not been connected again since she and her team had left New York.

As it now seemed, that was only the beginning of their trouble.

A first glance at information about the town and its region revealed that it was well known for its isolated mountains and canyons, offering a vast choice of secluded lodges. That would have been bad in itself, but the worst was yet to come; numerous abandoned mines permeated the area a few miles west of Monticello on the southern slopes of the Abajo Mountains.

Now that Lucy had a view on the region from above, she fully recognized why the area was also known as "The Outlaw Trail."

Steep slopes and narrow canyons alternated and dense vegetation interspersed with occasional lakes completed the scenery. The view from the helicopter was spectacular, but Lucy didn't dare imagine the number of possible hideouts. She groaned, Caroline and Cassidy could be virtually anywhere. Without fortune smiling on them, they could very well spend weeks or even months looking for the girls, time they did not have.

She had equipped the helicopter with an infrared camera but it had not picked up any human life signs so far. Lucy had been circling for more than 40 minutes now. Growing impatient, she decided a more analytical approach was in order, her random search having not provided any results.

The mines troubled her in particular. They were perfect hiding places, the infrared camera not being able to pick up any heat signatures underground. Of course they had no way to know if the twins were held prisoner in an abandoned mine, but it was where she would hide them herself and she figured it was as good a guess as any.

"Sam, get cards and records for the mines in San Juan County. Pinpoint all coordinates for those within a 30 mile radius of Monticello and send locations to my laptop," she instructed her operating assistant over the radio.

o-o-o

It was on the third of five places they had located thanks to the US Archives and Record Service that the camera finally showed life signs. Four people were sitting or standing close together, about a 100 yards from where the mound of an abandoned mine was supposed to be.

Not daring to stay put and check from above, Lucy radioed her team.

"Get ready for action guys. Four on the ground at number three, I repeat, four at number three. Team one, go in and check it out. I'll be with you in five."

"Got it clear and loud Lucy. Team one check on number three, ready in five."

They had set up mobile headquarters in two rental SUVs that were now stationed in an isolated spot near the Abajo Mountains.

Team one included Tom and Sally, who would be operational within a couple minutes. Lucy flew to pick them up. To save valuable time she would deposit them closer to the designated area from where they would continue on foot. They would have to hike a fair distance, since Lucy didn't want anyone to pick up on the helicopter's engine again, alerting whoever was on the ground. Hearing a helicopter passing once was okay, doing so twice would be suspicious.

The victims' safety held absolute priority. As long as the kidnappers did not believe they were followed or had been discovered, they would go about their routine and not treat their hostages any differently. For Lucy's team to be discovered sneaking around would put the girls in considerable danger and had to be avoided at all costs.

As soon as she touched down, Lucy switched into battle mode and addressed her people.

"Sally, Tom, you go and recon the area, we need to know who it is that are staying at number three. Jen and I are covering for you from a safe distance ready to join you if needed. I want us all to wear battle gear, just in case this turns nasty. Take the helmet camera as well, I want to be able to follow the action."

"What if it turns out to be nothing?"

"I'll come pick you up with the chopper and we're going to check number four and five. We have to be quick, I have a feeling Miranda is growing impatient and might act again. She might pay the ransom or negotiate the girls release on her own." Turning she addressed Sam. "Anything new concerning Miranda or the transfer?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'll let you know the minute there is a change."

Lucy nodded. She didn't want Miranda to interfere again. She needed to stay in control now, since a move in New York might have unforeseeable consequences on operations here in Utah. She needed Miranda's input later if things turned out like she envisioned, but now was not the time. Miranda had already almost jeopardized their investigation this morning.

"Sam, get me Andy," she instructed.

As soon as Sam gave her the all clear, she addressed the young woman in New York.

_Andy, don't reply to this, just listen. I don't have much time. There has been progress on the girls' whereabouts and we are ready to check out a promising location. Don't tell Miranda, not yet. But be ready to follow instructions, we might need your assistance. Stay close to Miranda and be sure she doesn't try to make any contact. I'll be with you again later, Lucy out._

After last minute instructions to her team they quickly checked their equipment and took off.

o-o-o

Sally and Tom moved fast and soundlessly through the dense vegetation. Lucy had dropped them on the rear side of a mountain at about five miles from the target area and they continued on foot now. Both were well trained and would cover the distance in about thirty minutes.

Upon approaching they took cover behind trees. Tom was the leader in their team and he motioned for Sally to take the left side whereas he himself would circle the camp on the right. They would meet again in ten minutes at the exact same spot they left off now.

Sally moved slowly, taking great care not to make any noise. One false movement, one step on a dry branch and she would be discovered and all hell would break loose. It was not the first time she'd been on this kind of mission and, if asked, she would admit she loved the tension that went with it.

At first she couldn't make out much, vegetation obstructing her view. It was only thanks to their high-end technical equipment that they knew they had arrived and four people were close. Thermal sensors clearly identified four human life forms and a fifth smaller one, origin as of yet undetermined.

Creeping forward, Sally caught sight of the first person. A man was standing alone with his back to her. Raising her binoculars, she could make out fair hair and guessed he stood about 6 feet tall. Certainly not Patrice Delmont, who was much smaller and dark haired. This could be anyone, an innocent by-stander who was not related to the kidnapping at all.

She informed Tom, murmuring almost inaudibly into her radio. He hadn't been able to make out anything from his side so far.

Taking her chances, Sally stayed rooted in place, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone else. Unfortunately after a minute had passed, her target moved out of sight instead of someone else joining him. Sally sighed and started to circle the camp again, drawing a little closer. The dense vegetation offered good cover, she was positive no one would notice her.

She had been quietly creeping forward a couple of yards, when a sudden noise stopped her dead in her tracks.

Voices were getting closer to her position.

Ducking behind a large tree trunk, Sally caught her breath and blended into the ground. Lifting her eyes carefully, she tried to peek at whoever was talking. She couldn't make anyone out, but still heard them speaking. There were two different voices, both male. One held a soft lilting singsong to it that Sally identified as a French accent. They would need a visual for confirmation, but chances were good that this was Patrice Delmont. Perhaps they had truly found the kidnappers hideout; Sally's hopes were rising.

It was at that moment that Tom contacted her over the radio. She tensed. They both wore earplugs so Tom's voice wouldn't ring out and no one should be able to hear the small static noise from the transmitter, but this was definitely not the best moment. Sally ducked deeper into the ground. Listening to her team leader, she learned he had finally been able to get close enough and had a good view on what seemed to be a makeshift camp. He reported four tents, a table and chairs. The unknown fifth entity was a dog...

Sally almost groaned out loud. A dog changed everything, they had to be extremely careful in their movements, one step into the wind and he would smell them and give their presence away. She quietly took note of the prevailing wind direction. If she slightly adjusted her path to the left, she might be able to finish her scouting without the wind sending her scent into the camp. She would need to be careful.

Daring despite the closeness of the other two people, she 10-4ed to let her colleague know she had gotten the message.

Returning her attention to the people close by and straining to hear, she unfortunately couldn't make out what was being said. She had no choice but to wait for them to leave before resuming her circling of the camp.

o-o-o

Tom and Sally met again precisely ten minutes after beginning their recon mission. They quietly agreed to put some distance between them and the campsite before contacting team two, Lucy and Jen.

The whole team had followed Sally's and Tom's movements and findings thanks to mobile cameras. Therefore they went straight into action, as soon as team one was out of earshot.

Excitement colored their voices. They had spotted and recognized Patrice Delmont; there was no mistaking him. This place was definitely the kidnappers hideaway, and chances were Caroline and Cassidy were close by.

There had been no sign of the twins yet but they had not expected to find any. Their mission was not to find the girls but to sound out the situation.

Things didn't look bad from their point of view. The group counted four adults, three men and a woman, plus the dog. From what they had been able to observe, none of the supposed kidnappers bore any firearms. That didn't mean they didn't have any, but it certainly meant that they were not expecting trouble in the near future. Consequently, there was no need to rush things; Lucy and her team could take their time to analyze the situation and map out their strategy.

"Sally, Tom, stay put and wait for me and Jen to arrive," Lucy instructed, panting as she was already running through the forest. "Try to observe what is going on at the camp, but stay at a distance. Rather you don't see anything than they spot you."

"10-4 Lucy. Do you want us to search for the mine?"

"Not yet. I don't want you to snoop around and be discovered. I prefer to wait for one of the kidnappers to lead us to where the twins are. Wait for us, we won't be long."

They were still on their way, when a couple of minutes later Sam made contact over the radio. "Payment's arrived and Miranda got another email with another picture. From what I hear over Andy's mic at the townhouse it must be the second twin. Miranda is close to hysterics and Andy's trying to calm her down. Seems like they do get along now."

The whole team of The Last Precinct felt elated at the news and could only imagine what Miranda must be going through. None of them had dared to imagine the worst, finding only one twin alive and being too late for the other.

"Thanks Sam, contact Andy in fifteen minutes and ask her to hand the earplug to Miranda. I need to give her instructions personally. Set up a line for me to talk to her when I tell you to."

"10-4 Lucy. Sam out."

It took Lucy and Jen another ten minutes to join the first team. Tom and Sally had retreated from the kidnappers camp again, so they could talk in private.

They quickly reviewed the situation. All was still quiet, Tom and Sally not having observed any changes during the last thirty minutes.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do." As the leader Lucy lay out her plan. "I want Miranda to negotiate with the gangsters again. I'm going to give her instructions in a moment. Tom, Sally, you keep an eye on the camp. Hopefully someone will go and check on the girls after Miranda starts to negotiate. Follow them, but stay at a distance. Contact us immediately. Jen and I will take over from here. We'll be moving in and freeing the girls if possible. You two," she pointedly looked at her team one, "give cover."

"Okay Lucy, but watch out. There might be another guard or a trap. We haven't seen any signs but still, you never know. There might be cameras too."

"Right. We'll check, Jen get the night vision goggles, we are going to need them in the mine. Tom, Sally, if anyone moves in our direction, you are free to proceed as you see fit. Take out whoever approaches, quietly, we don't need to alert them yet. Try not to kill them, use the stun guns if possible. If you can't, go ahead, it can't be helped. We'll deal with casualties later. After we've got the girls, we need to arrest everybody. Take the usual positions at six, nine, twelve and three o'clock for the final move. Use tear gas grenades and bombs to bring them down. I take it you all have your masks."

They all nodded their consent. They had been through these routines hundreds of times and knew perfectly well what they had to do. Lucy might have been an expert with FBI's hostage rescue team, but they had been marines who had been into battle many times.

Lucy then contacted Andy and talked to Miranda, telling her what she wanted her to do. Fortunately their client had recovered and seemed to be the determined and serene woman everyone knew her to be. Miranda would do as she was told and the four members of the rescue team only had to wait for the action to begin.

Watching the camp from afar through a pair of powerful binoculars, Lucy and the others didn't have to wait long. About twelve minutes after the talk with Miranda, they noticed a sudden agitation. A man came out of one of the tents gesticulating wildly and all others came running. Talking briefly they disappeared from sight into the tent.

"Point the directional microphone and get me that conversation," Lucy murmured.

_No, we're not doing any of that... Free a hostage... Who does she think she is?… No way, we're not releasing a twin before we have any money... Why not take as much as we can for the first twin and see how it goes?... Yeah, let her pay 3 million for one and then we raise the ransom for the other... she'll be desperate and will pay whatever we ask for..._

Lucy and her team mates smirked; that was the discussion they had hoped for. The one with the French accent didn't want to hear any of what Miranda had to say, but his comrades clearly preferred the wealth Miranda offered.

All the rescue team needed was someone to go and attend to the girls. Sooner or later someone would, Miranda had demanded the first twin's release within an hour and wanted to have proof the kidnappers had done as instructed. If they took Miranda's offer, they would have to comply fast.

Lucy and her team waited patiently, not losing any of the on-going discussion in the camp, which Sam recorded for later use in court.

o-o-o

Much to their surprise they had followed a kidnapper not to the old mine but to a very well hidden entrance to what must be a natural cave.

Dense vegetation hid it from view and one had to almost stumble right onto it to be aware of its existence. The kidnappers had probably found it by chance as they were checking out the mines. Still, it was an ingenious hiding place; Lucy and the others would have taken a long time to find by themselves, if ever.

Lucy covered the area while Jen sneaked closer, taking position next to the entrance. They would not let the person inside get back to the camp.

It was finally time for action.

Pointing her stun gun and changing to the night vision goggles, Lucy entered the cave. She immediately got down on one knee, crouching close to the wall. A quick glance at her surroundings revealed she was in a narrow corridor, about eight feet long that seemed to open into a cavern. Mindful of the earlier warning about possible surveillance, Lucy took the time to sweep the cave with a mini spy detector. She smiled, the corridor was free of all electronic devices, as she had expected, since radio signals would not carry with those massive rock walls. From her position Lucy couldn't make out anything else, so she crept forward, careful not to make any noise. As she reached the end of the corridor, she motioned for Jen to follow her.

Quickly poking her head around the edge she saw that the cavern was empty; the man had disappeared elsewhere. Night vision revealed several passageways leading deeper into the mountain. Without using high-tech equipment they had no way to know which one was the right one. Lucy took out a handheld thermal camera and checked for warmth signatures. Nothing. She then pointed a small directional microphone in the direction of each passageway. At first there was only silence before she picked up a faint murmur coming from the second path to their right.

She indicated the direction to her partner and both women moved their positions to either side of the entrance. Lucy would go in first and check the situation. As team leader she was in charge and if things got nasty she would be first to act and make decisions. Therefore she insisted she always be first in action., but all who knew her suspected she needed the extra thrill.

Pointing the directional into the passageway she tried to get more information. Unfortunately the resounding echo on the cave's walls made understanding impossible. She could only make out two blurry voices. Two. Not one. That meant there was a sentinel watching the twins.

She signaled Jen. They would stay close together from now on, ready to fire simultaneously at both individuals, not intend on killing but incapacitating them. As a well-trained team, each knew which person to aim at first.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy began to count down on her fingers, they would move at one.

o-o-o

Two dark shadows, blending with the darkness of the cave and moving as soundless as ghosts attacked the two happily chatting men seemingly out of nowhere. They had no time to reach for a weapon or utter a warning. A short moment of dizziness and the ugly feeling of being paralyzed were followed by darkness. They had no time to realize two well-aimed shots from powerful stun guns had taken them out in seconds. Both would recover eventually, but not in the immediate future.

Lucy and Jen handcuffed and gagged both men, taking their weapons, flashlights, and other equipment. Even if they regained consciousness, they would no longer be a threat.

"Okay, let's get the girls," Lucy murmured. Just to be on the safe side she quickly swept the cave for surveillance or other electronic devices that might be used to guard the twins. She found nothing. There was still a remote chance of booby-traps, but considering the kidnappers had not shown much professionalism except with informatics and surveillance, Lucy assumed it was a good guess that there weren't any.

But they would watch every step, moving slowly, not rushing things, just in case. Lucy had enough experiences with seemingly harmless situations that had turned out very nasty, lethal even. She was not going to commit the same mistake twice.

From their position next to the men, they could not make out the twins. The passageway led further into the mountain and they carefully followed its path. After contouring a boulder they were finally able to make out a small widening, leading into another small cavern.

On the floor lay a body, motionless.

Lucy and Jen stopped, exchanged quick glances and made sure the way was clear before they rushed to the girl.

Kneeling beside the body, Lucy put out a hand and felt for the pulse point. Not finding any at the girl's throat she reached for her wrist. She needed to be sure, had to know for certain if the girl was alive or not. Carefully pressing her fingertips to the delicate wrist, Lucy finally got a slow, stuttering pulse. She let out the breath she had been holding, relaxing a bit for the time being. "Thank goodness, she's alive," she murmured addressing the still tense Jen next to her. "Cassidy, Caroline, can you hear me?" Not knowing which twin they had found, Lucy called out to the girl using both names. "Caroline? Cassidy?" There was no reaction; the girl was unconscious. That explained why the kidnappers had not bothered with more security, they had simply drugged the twins into unresponsive, non-threatening individuals. An easy and efficient, if somewhat ruthless, method to deal with prisoners.

Caressing the girl's cheek, Lucy took note how deathly cold it felt. The poor girl must have been lying on the bare floor in the cold and humid cave during all the time she had been kidnapped. No one had provided her with a blanket or other accommodations. Caroline or Cassidy was in a state of neglect, filthy and bruised, and most certainly suffering from hypothermia. Both women realized the twins needed medical attention and they needed it fast.

Unfortunately the second twin was nowhere to be seen. "Lucy, I'm going to take a closer look at this cavern, she should be here, why guard only one twin?" Jen's voice held all the concern she felt. She didn't want to think about reasons why guarding the second twin would not be necessary.

"Be careful, I attend to this one and I'll join you."

Taking out a space blanket, Lucy wrapped it carefully around the cold girl while quietly talking to her. She couldn't do much more for the time being, the medical equipment was in her backpack, outside.

"Hold on honey, we're going to find your sister and we are out of here. Just hold on," Lucy caressed the cold cheek one more time and went to join Jen.

It took them more than fifteen minutes to find the second girl. In the darkness they had missed a narrow fissure in the wall behind the boulder, leading to a second cavern.

Here was the missing twin, lying as motionless as her sister and much to the women's regret in much the same condition. Alive, but in dire need of medical care.

"We need to get them out of here, fast. You take this one, I'll carry the other. Let's bring them to the first cavern, see to them and leave them until the camp is secure." Jen nodded. They would radio team one from the cave mound and storm the camp as they had planned. Hopefully operations would not be too long, the kidnappers had weapons as they had discovered, but their rescue team still held the advantage of surprise.

"What about New York?" Jen asked Lucy.

"They are ready to move at my signal, arresting Tiffany and the silent observer we have been monitoring. Everyone is going down at once. No warnings, no escape."

o-o-o

TBC...

o-o-o


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So many lovely reviews both here on FF and on LJ, wow!  
>It's so wonderful to learn of your opinions and since this is still my first story and I try to improve my skills I greatly appreciate you taking your time to share your thoughts in your reviews... thank you all :-)<strong>

**I especially appreciate AG's efforts as my beta and want to thank her for taking her time again to improve my writing and give you a hopefully enjoyable read... **

**.-.-.-.-.**

Andy took her time walking down the clean hospital corridor. She was in no hurry to arrive at her destination, she felt nervous and wasn't really sure she should be there. Strolling along, everything looked suddenly very interesting and needed to be thoroughly examined. Pictures on the walls, nursing carts, people... Miranda had called her yesterday, insisting she should come visit the twins. Apparently both girls wanted to see her and had asked why she had helped with their rescue but hadn't come to the hospital yet.

It had been two days since Andy had last seen Miranda. She had been by the editor's side when news came, that The Last Precinct had found Cassidy and Caroline and that both girls were alive. Miranda had been taken completely by surprise and relief together with sudden easing of tension had led to a spectacular breakdown. Andy still cringed at the memory of the proud woman, alternately crying and laughing, pacing aimlessly before sitting still again face blank, just to start pacing again like a caged animal.

Miranda desperately wanted to be with her girls and had insisted she fly to Utah. It had taken all Andy's skills to convince her to stay in New York. Lucy had assured them she would attend to the girls and bring them back in her jet as soon as they had had a check-up at a local hospital. A nurse and a doctor would accompany them on their flight back, providing medical assistance if need be. It had been hard to persuade Miranda the fastest way for her to see her girls again was to wait for their arrival. Andy doubted she had ever lived through anything more stressful in her life and she would be glad if she never again had to in the future.

Well, right now she was pretty sure she would be getting a repeat performance, only with herself in the leading role. The prospect of seeing Miranda again after pretending to be in a relationship and spending 24 intense hours together at the townhouse was definitely a heavy strain on Andy's defenses.

Unable to stall forever, she softly knocked on the door of the twins' room. 'Cassidy is the one with slightly fairer hair,' she reminded herself. The twins loved to confuse people by not letting them know who was who, but they adored those who were able to tell them apart. Always eager to please Miranda, Andy had learned early in her Runway tenure to spot the differences in the girls. Once you knew what to look for, it wasn't that much of a challenge.

Opening the door, Andy stood rooted in place. Three large smiles greeted her, all Priestly women facing her way. Andy stood transfixed. She had never seen Miranda smile such a warm, truthful smile before and the beautiful sight, enhanced by the mirrored happy faces of her daughters, caught Andy unprepared.

"Andrea," Miranda greeted her. Hearing her name rolling from Miranda's lips didn't help to get Andy out of her stupor. "Come in, don't block the door." The older woman stood and walked over to Andy, still smiling.

"Hi," Andy didn't quite know what to say, suddenly shy in Miranda's presence.

The twins saved her before she could really work herself up. "Andy!" they squealed, "We were wondering where you've been. Didn't you want to see us?" As Miranda's daughters, it never occurred to the two girls that someone might have other things to do than to be at their attention. Andy shook her head in amusement.

"Of course I wanted to," she answered finally stepping into the room and closing the door. It was not a complete white lie; she would have come earlier had she felt she was welcome to do so and had she not to vanquish her troubling feelings for Miranda. So when in doubt...

"Did you bring us something?" Two eager pairs of identical eyes watched her. The girls seemed to be doing fine, better at least, Andy was happy to notice. Lucy had told her how bad a shape both girls had been, suffering from severe hypothermia and dehydration. According to doctors they had been found just in time. Fortunately, except for some mild bruising, they were otherwise physically unharmed.

"I take it you feel better," she teased them a little, knowing they had the same dislike for patience as their mother. "So, what have you been doing all day?"

"ANDY! What's in the bag you're carrying?" two impatient girls eyed her curiously.

Miranda looked amused. Her darlings were definitely feeling better if they started to terrorize Andrea again. She loved the interaction she was witnessing.

"Okay, okay, okay," sending a quick glance Miranda's way, Andy relented. Of course she had brought a present for each twin. It had not been difficult to chose something appropriate, Miranda had made her buy enough presents during her time at Runway that she felt confident that she knew what the twins would like. Since the last Harry Potter was still unpublished and Andy had no longer any contact with Christian Thompson, she had settled for the next best gift.

Handing each twin a small box, she watched both girls as well as Miranda out of the corner of her eye.

Unwrapping a gift was alien to the twins; they just tore the paper apart. Huge smiles graced their faces. "Wow Andy, that's awesome! How did you know we've wanted this forever! Look mom!" The twin Andy knew to be Caroline, held up her new Nintendo game of the Professor Layton series. Andy had bought the first last year at Miranda's request and therefore knew the girls adored the mysterious archeologist and his adventures.

Smirking, Andy shrugged. "I have my ways." Taking in Miranda's reaction at her daughters delight, Andy's heart missed a beat. Always a beautiful woman, Miranda was simply stunning when she looked as happy and relaxed as she did now. Andy had to consciously remind herself not to stare at the woman.

o-o-o

All four women spent the next few hours comfortably enjoying the afternoon, chatting and playing the new games. Eventually it was time for Cassidy and Caroline to take their medication and a nurse changed their IVs for the night.

Miranda knew that both bottles contained a rather powerful sedative, allowing the girls to sleep without nightmares. They still needed to recuperate physically and mentally after three days in custody, drugged, alone in the dark and without food. Fortunately neither girl remembered much of her peril. Cassidy a little more than Caroline, since she had been awake twice, whereas her sister had almost no recollection at all. However, taking every precaution doctors preferred to treat them for psychological trauma.

"Will you stay with us, Andy, until we sleep?" Cassidy looked pleadingly at Andy whose hand she was currently holding. That was one of the problems at being a twin; you had to share your mother who could only be in one place at a time. This night it was Caroline's turn to have Miranda sit with her until slumber came.

Andy nodded. "Sure thing sweetie, whatever you want." She observed Miranda's reaction to her daughter's request and from what she could tell, Miranda didn't mind Andy stay a little longer.

"Thanks Andy..." a huge yawn interrupted Cassidy's speech. "Are you coming… see us... t'morrow?...We won't be home... b'fore..." Andy had to suppress a grin. Cassidy had fallen asleep right in the middle of her sentence. "Sleep well," she murmured and heard Miranda say similar words to Caroline before she moved to kiss Cassidy good night. Both girls were sound asleep and would be for the rest of the night.

Miranda turned to face Andrea. The afternoon had been most pleasant and she wondered if the younger woman would fancy to have dinner with her. She still needed to thank Andrea properly for all she had done during the last several days and an invitation to dinner might be a good start.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Miranda inquired carefully.

Andy thought quickly. Did she want to spent time with Miranda, alone? She tensed at the thought, her stomach clenching. "Hm, no, not really," she finally answered.

"Good. Then you are free for dinner." How very Miranda'ish to make an invitation sound like a statement. She surprised Andy, when she added, "You might want to ask Ms. Farinelli to join us."

"L... Lucy? Why would I want to do that?" in her utter surprise Andy forgot not to stare at the older woman. Her confusion deepened when she saw the faintest of blushes creep up Miranda's neck.

"Well, because you and her... you are... what the girls would call… an item?" there she had said it. She was not proud of herself, she had barely gotten the words out and had most certainly made a fool of herself, but she had laid her thoughts bare.

Before she could stop herself Andy laughed out loud, not caring she might disturb the slumbering girls. "Me and Lucy? Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

Miranda's blush deepened and a frown marred her brow, she didn't like to be mocked and right now she felt like everybody's laughing stock. Retreating behind her masks, she smugly told a still laughing Andy, "The show at the restaurant was hard to pass by Andrea. People even my age aren't blind."

"No, Miranda, you are blind, believe me." Andy composed herself and looked seriously at the other woman. "That's all it was, a show. Nothing but a show. I can't believe you bought it."

o-o-o

During dinner the two women reviewed recent events. After finding the girls, Lucy and her team had successfully arrested all seven kidnappers in Utah as well as New York. The gang hadn't seen things coming and had not offered much resistance so there had been no casualties. Lucy had sized the opportunity and had interrogated her prisoners herself before turning them over to authorities together with the incriminating evidence The Last Precinct had gathered. All seemed perfect, the only lingering doubt being the motive. Even during Lucy's interrogation not one of the kidnappers had given away any details. Therefore they could only assume that five had acted out of greed, whereas Tiffany and her friend had wanted to take revenge on Miranda for her actions against Jacqueline Follet. As it turned out, Tiffany was indeed Jacqueline's niece. Upon hearing the news, Jacqueline had immediately contacted Miranda and had presented her excuses. Even if the two women did not get along in business, taking out revenge on the other's children was unforgivable. According to the DA all seven defendants would be charged with first-degree child abduction under aggravated circumstances. Tiffany and her friend faced lifetime sentences if convicted for having committed a hate crime. Miranda would act as joint plaintiff. She had already hired the best available attorneys, to make sure every single kidnapper would face maximum penalties.

All while discussing the final moments of the kidnapping Miranda couldn't help but mull over the conversation she and Andrea had back at the hospital. Something still disturbed her and she needed clarification. Therefore out of the blue she asked her dinner companion, "Why?"

"Why what Miranda?"

"Why aren't you with her? You certainly looked good together."

Understanding what Miranda was talking about, Andy didn't answer right away. Lucy had wanted to date her, but she had refused for obvious reasons. She bit down on her bottom lip, how much should she reveal, should she take the bull by the horns and tell Miranda? What did she have to lose?

"Lucy wanted to, but I told her off," she carefully approached the subject.

Miranda fixed her inquisitively. Why had Andrea not wanted to date a successful, attractive woman? Her eyes suddenly grew wide as the thought struck home. "Oh."

"Oh what?" Andy was getting confused.

"She is a woman." Not a question, a statement. Miranda faced away. She had been analyzing her physical reactions to Andrea's presence during the three days they had been in contact again and had realized they were no different from what she had felt when Andrea had been in her employ. Considering what she had been through recently she had decided to no longer deny what was between them. As it now seemed, there was no them, but only a foolish elderly mother, suffering a severe case of mid-life crisis and hero-worship for the woman who had helped rescue her children. She let out her breath and almost missed the answer Andrea supplied after a long moment of silence.

"She is a woman, true, but that's beside the point. Us together wouldn't have been fair for either her or me. I'd rather be with someone else."

Miranda arched an eyebrow in question, silently asking Andrea to elaborate. The younger woman didn't though, if Miranda wanted details, she would have to ask for them. Andrea proved once again, she could match the editor.

Suddenly deciding to throw caution to the wind, Miranda was tired. She had gambled so much during the kidnapping that one more gamble now couldn't hurt her anymore.

She let her eyes sink into the deep brown ones facing her and held the gaze for a long moment before speaking again. "Care to share?" she inquired.

Brown eyes grew soft. "Always, if you want us to," was the somewhat enigmatic response that only their locked gazes clarified.

.-.-.-.-.

~ The End ~

.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** **With the twins safe and back with Miranda **_**Kidnapped**_** is now finished, but the idea for a sequel is already on my mind...  
>we'll see where this might go... LOL<strong>


End file.
